Luz de Fuego
by perezabel36
Summary: Esta historia cuenta la vida de un pequeño niño nacido en la familia Kusanagi quien vive esforzándose por ganarse el amor de sus padres y de su familia, durante su vida se topa con personajes provenientes de animes como RWBY, Love Live, Initial D y muchos más, es una historia agradable escrita con todo el corazón para los lectores del mundo
1. Chapter 1

_**Personajes Capitulo 1**_

• **Raidon Kusanagi ****ᵶ****Mizuki Kusanagi ****Primos**

*** = Kyo Kusanagi ****ᵴ**** = Ren Kusanagi ****ԋ**** = Hanako Kusanagi**

**¥ = Neo (Nana) ****ϔ = Sonoda Umi Ԅ = Kazuo Kusanagi **

‽ **= Pyrrha Kusanagi ʊ = Papa de Umi җ = Midori Kusanagi**

₢ **= Genma Kusanagi ʋ = Mama de Umi ʇ = Toru Kusanagi**

€ **= Cinder Kusanagi ʑ = Suki Kusanagi **

₪ **=Personajes varios **

**= Senshu**

Hasta donde puedo recordar he vivido dentro de los muros de esta gran casa la cual llamo hogar y debido a eso no conozco que hay más allá de las grandes puertas que dan entrada a este lugar, mi nombre es Raidon, tengo siete años de edad y formó parte de una de las familias más importantes de todo Japón o al menos eso siempre es lo que me dicen

Papa y Mamá son los líderes de nuestra familia la cual es reconocida por nuestro apellido Kusanagi, Papa me ha dicho que nuestro apellido es bastante conocido y respetado dentro y fuera de Japón, por esa razón todo miembro dentro de ella debe de comportarse adecuadamente en todo momento dentro y fuera de casa, en mi caso solo tengo que ser educado y amable con todos nuestros familiares que viven aquí

Solo mis primos deben de mostrar nuestra educación fuera de casa debido a que todos ellos asisten a escuelas privadas, Yo por otra parte he recibido educación en casa desde que recuerdo impartida siempre por Papa, Mamá y Nana, pero la mayor parte del tiempo aprendo por mi cuenta gracias a la inmensa biblioteca que tenemos en esta casa con la cual he aprendido muchas cosas del exterior tales como el tipo de vida que llevan las personas o los distintos objetos que usan en su vida diaria

Por alguna razón a Papa no le agradan los aparatos electrónicos así que los restringe mucho y solo permite su uso a los adultos de la familia siempre y cuando sean necesarios, por ese motivo los pocos aparatos electrónicos que conozco ha sido gracias a las ilustraciones y fotografías que muchos libros y algunas revistas tienen sobre ellos, tales como diferentes tipos de teléfonos, televisores y aparatos de audio en general

Nuestra familia sigue un estilo de vida totalmente tradicional por lo cual todos visten siempre con atuendos formales y bastante llamativos, solo los pequeños como mis primos mi hermano y yo tenemos permitido usar ropas menos formales, pero solo durante nuestro tiempo libre

Nuestra casa esta edificada en un pequeño bosque que se encuentra a lado de un pueblo llamado Mizuho dentro del distrito de Nishitama, esto lo se gracias a Nana quien en muchas ocasiones me cuenta detalles sobre el exterior, el terreno aquí es tan irregular que la mayor parte de las edificaciones se encuentran a distintas alturas y un poco separadas

Pero a pesar de lo irregular del terreno y la separación de las edificaciones entre sí, todas y casi cada una de ellas se encuentran conectadas por pequeños pasillos los cuales permiten el traslado de nuestros familiares a distintos lugares como al salón comedor, la sala de estar o la entrada al templo principal

La casa es tan grande que cuenta con pequeñas explanadas con suelo de piedra ligeramente ornamentado, se encuentran en distintos lugares y alturas los cuales son usados durante reuniones familiares, pequeñas fiestas y algunas ceremonias como las que se realizan en la explanada frente al templo principal

También se encuentran pequeños lagos y riachuelos por diferentes sitios de la casa los cuales desembocan en el lago Sayama el cual nunca he podido ver por completo debido a un gran muro con reja que limita la casa con el exterior permitiendo solo el paso del agua hasta dicho lago del cual solo he podido ver una pequeña parte desde la reja

Para ser sincero me gusta mucho nuestro hogar tanto que suelo pasar gran parte de mi tiempo de estudio en un pequeño jardín cubierto por la sombra de un gran árbol el cual siempre uso para recargarme y leer libros por horas y horas la mayor parte de mí tiempo solo, pero en ocasiones mi prima, mi hermano o Nana me hacen compañía

Ahora que lo pienso Nana me ha dicho que en esta casa la familia tiene una pequeña separación entre sí, la cual, sino mal recuerdo la denominan como rama, esto hace referencia a una pequeña familia dentro del clan la cual tiene su propia línea de sangre, no entiendo bien que signifique todo eso Nana me ha dicho que me lo explicaría mejor un día, pero por ahora solo debía saber que mi hermano y yo pertenecemos a la rama principal

De lo único de lo que si estoy seguro es que en esta casa vivimos alrededor de siete familias incluyendo a la mí, conformada únicamente por Papa, Mama, mi hermano y yo

¥ - Pareces algo distraído ¿te encuentras bien?

• - . . . . ¡Ah! . . . esto. . Estoy bien solo recordaba algunas cosas

¥ - Entiendo, vamos se acerca la hora de dormir

• - Si. . . ¿Te quedarás conmigo esta noche?

¥ - Claro, pero solo porque me lo pides

• - ¡Jeje! Gracias Nana

Nana es el nombre que uso de cariño, su verdadero nombre es Neo y ha sido mi guardiana y maestra desde que puedo recordar, Nana usa ropa común bastante moderna, pero durante fiestas y ocasiones especiales usa kimonos tradicionales, su apariencia es bastante llamativa en gran parte por su cabello el cual tiene dos tonalidades de color la mitad de un negro muy profundo y la otra de color rosa intenso

Ella tiene un poder increíble el cual consiste en cambiar de apariencia a voluntad desde su físico hasta el color de sus ojos, pero solo por tiempo limitado, sin embargo, es una habilidad que no usa a menudo, Nana además de cuidarme ha sido mi profesora personal de quien he aprendido gran parte de lo que se enseña en las escuelas asiendo estas innecesaria para mi

Pero a pesar de no necesitar de una escuela siempre he tenido la curiosidad de asistir a una, lamentablemente Papa y Mamá me dicen que no es necesaria que podría ser peligrosa para mí, no entiendo a que se refieren con eso tampoco entiendo porque mi hermano y mis primos si asisten a una, el por qué solo yo tenía que aprender en casa es algo que siempre me he preguntado sin embargo por alguna razón he tenido miedo de preguntar más a fondo debido a que creo saber la respuesta la cual no quiero escuchar

¥ - De nuevo estas distraído ¿de verdad no te ocurre nada?

• - . . . No, es sólo que tengo un poco de sueño perdona

¥ - mmm, está bien

¥ - Entonces….

En ese momento Nana y yo nos encontrábamos caminando por los pasillos que rodeaban el salón comedor cuando una suave voz sonó desde nuestras espaldas

₪ - Disculpen las molestias, pero el baño se encuentra listo

Aquella voz provenía de una joven muchacha la cual bestia un distintivo Kimono tipo Furisode, se trataba de una dama Kusanagi una de varias que se encuentran en esta casa, las damas Kusanagi son las personas que se encargan de servir en todos los deberes desde la limpieza hasta la preparación de comidas y ceremonias entre otras cosas

Son personas ajenas a la familia prácticamente en palabras de Mamá son la servidumbre de la casa, conformadas en una parte por jóvenes muchachas que asisten solo por un par de horas mientras que las de mayor edad asisten durante todo el día

¥ - Gracias por el aviso, entraremos enseguida

Luego de recibir la respuesta de Nana aquella persona paso a retirarse luego de una ligera reverencia

• - . . . . Esto. . Esta vez ¿Podría solo asearme sin entrar al agua? Creo que con la regadera será suficiente

¥ - No lo creo, es importante que tu cuerpo se relaje para evitar tensiones y eso solo es posible si entras por completo al agua

• - Pero. . . . .

¥ - Nada de peros además solo es un momento ya te he dicho que lo soportes

• - . . . . Al menos esta vez podrías dejarme bañar por mí mismo

¥ - Para nada, la última vez que te deje solo terminaste huyendo, así que te seguiré bañando hasta que crezcas un poco más

• - . . . . . .

Con un pequeño puchero fui arrastrado por Nana hasta el baño de aguas termales privado de Papa y Mamá el cual solo tenemos acceso mi hermano y yo junto con Nana, después del baño nos encontrábamos en mi habitación preparándome para ir a dormir

¥ - Listo pequeño ¿cómo te queda?

• - Lo siento muy suave, me gusta Nana

¥ - Me alegra que te quede bien, ven es hora de dormir

• - Si

Nana suele confeccionarme ropa de distintos tipos desde Yukatas hasta pijamas, su ropa siempre ha sido mi favorita, una vez dentro de la cama miraba atentamente a Nana quien tenía una mirada pérdida con un pequeño gesto de preocupación

• - ¿Nana?

¥ - . . . . Pequeño a partir de mañana Comenzaremos algo nuevo

• - . . . ?

¥ - Comenzaré a entrenar tu cuerpo físicamente

• - . . . . Quieres decir que…

¥ - Comenzaré a enseñarte las artes marciales Kusanagi

• - . . . . . ¿De verdad?

¥ -Así es, pero primero deberás Preparar tu cuerpo para eso, Comenzaremos con ejercicios diarios hasta que tengas la condición necesaria

• - Entiendo, ¿Crees que pueda volverme tan fuerte como mi hermano?

¥ - . . . .Por supuesto ya lo veras

Entonces Nana puso una mano sobre mi frente acariciándola para luego abrazarme con mucho cariño y así dormir tranquilo.

A la mañana siguiente me encontraba leyendo en mi habitación libros relacionados con técnicas de pelea los cuales me darían una mejor idea de lo que tendría por delante y mientras lo hacía recordaba un par de cosas que Nana tiempo atrás me había contado

Mi familia es reconocida no sólo por su influencia política y económica dentro de la sociedad, sino también por las habilidades únicas que poseen todos los miembros de nuestra familia entre ellas su gran habilidad de lucha y defensa, así como sus talentos en gran cantidad de disciplinas tanto deportivas como artísticas, todo esto sumado a nuestro estilo de vida tradicional debido a que la existencia del clan data desde mucho antes de la formación del Japón actual

Dando como resultado un gran respeto por parte de muchas familias importantes de Japón, así como extranjeras al igual que del mismo gobierno debido a que un par de familiares trabajan en cargos importantes dentro del gobierno japonés

Pero más allá de ser una familia con todos esos y más atributos o cualidades posen algo aún más especial que todo eso junto algo que ha causado que nuestra familia sea ligeramente conocida y temida en todo el mundo, algo tan especial y peligroso que su uso descuidado queda estrictamente prohibido fuera de la casa Kusanagi para toda la familia, Tiene como nombre "Manipulación del Fuego"

Nuestros ancestros fueron bendecidos con dicho don hace más de 300 años y desde entonces ha sido utilizado para su beneficio de distintas formas, Lamentablemente no se tiene un registro claro sobre el origen de dicho poder debido a que en el pasado ocurrió un grave incidente que amenazó la vida de nuestros ancestros obligándolos a utilizar su poder para pelear y protegerse de un enemigo desconocido que buscaba arrebatarles el don que habían recibido, provocando una fuerte lucha que casi acaba con todo el clan

No se muchos detalles acerca de esa historia debido a que durante aquel incidente se perdió mucha información, libros y demás objetos que relataban nuestro origen el de aquel enemigo y demás cosas

Lo poco que se lo he leído de algunos libros en mal estado que papa mantiene ocultos en lo más profundo de la biblioteca, los cuales he tomado y leído sin que se dé cuenta, al parecer nuestros ancestros optaron por dejar en el olvido aquel terrible incidente y para ello no escribirían ni documentarían sobre el mas allá de las pequeñas menciones que ley de aquellos libros, sin embargo no entiendo porque papa los mantiene ocultos, por muy triste que sea la historia que relatan sigue siendo nuestra historia y deberían todos de conocerla

Gracias a aquellos libros entiendo lo importante que es aprender habilidades de combate y su origen, Pero al parecer hoy en día el aprender a pelear es visto como algo molesto entre mis primos y algunos de mis tíos, es como si no tuvieran interés en aprender una de nuestras más importantes tradiciones

Quizás ese desinterés sea La razón de que algunos de mis primos no hayan podido despertar su capacidad de crear fuego, en mi caso logre despertar mi habilidad de crear fuego gracias a que mi hermano trataba de aprender a manipular una pequeña llama en su palma poco después de haber despertado su habilidad y mientras lo hacía inconscientemente imitaba todo lo que hacía dando como resultado que logrará crear una pequeña llama en la palma de mi mano

Mi hermano al ver lo que había logrado se impresionó tanto que enseguida comenzó a llamar a todo mundo para que me vieran, de acuerdo con Papa soy la persona más joven de nuestra familia en despertar nuestro poder, me gusta mucho recordar aquella ocasión y también recordar la divertida cara que mi hermano había puesto al ver mi pequeña llama

Actualmente no práctico mucho con mi fuego control debido a que aún no es tiempo de comenzar a entrenarme con él, así que cuando sea el momento me esforzare, sin embargo, debo admitir que siento algo de temor al utilizarlo prácticamente me aterra la idea de quemar algo por accidente y así provocar un incendio, por otro lado, la mayor parte de mi familia no lo utiliza muy a menudo solo cuando practican en el dojo o durante alguna ceremonia

Al llegar la hora del almuerzo Nana paso a mi habitación a recogerme, para luego pasar al salón comedor, Mientras caminábamos por los pasillos Nana comenzó a explicarme la rutina que llevaría de ahora en adelante, al parecer Papa y Mamá también comenzarían a darme lecciones personalmente en distintas habilidades

Papa se encargaría de explicarme y mostrarme todo acerca del manejo de nuestro don como manipuladores de fuego mientras que Mamá se encargaría de enseñarme todo sobre nuestras tradicionales costumbres artísticas, Nana dice que además de eso Mamá quiere enseñarme todo lo relacionado con medicina, al menos lo suficiente para poder ayudarla algún día con sus labores como médico de la familia ya que en la actualidad solo el tío Senshu y Mamá son los únicos doctores dentro de la familia

• - Nana

¥ - Dime

• - ¿También tendré que aprender todo eso solo?

¥ - . . . . Me temo que si pequeño, por otro lado, tus demás primos comenzarán su entrenamiento de combate impartido por Senshu-sama

• - ¿Entonces no podré estar tampoco junto a Pyrrha y mi hermano?

¥ - . . No, Pyrrha aprenderá junto a tus demás primos y en cuanto a Kyo el recibirá su entrenamiento solo de Genma-sama el cual será impartido también a distinta hora del tuyo, Genma-sama piensa que aprenderán mejor si están separados

• - . . . . .

¥ - . . No te pongas triste pequeño todo esto lo hacen por tu bien

• - ¿De verdad?

¥ - Por supuesto

• - . . . ¿Cuándo comenzaré con las lecciones Nana?

¥ - En un par de días, hasta entonces trata de no pensar en todo ello, ¿Si?

• - . . . . Entiendo, lo hare

En ese momento Nana puso su mano sobre mi cabeza para acariciar mi cabello y mientras lo hacía me mostraba una bella sonrisa la cual me hacía sentir feliz, Una vez frente al salón comedor Pyrrha se encontraba ya esperándonos a un lado de la entrada con mucha tranquilidad como todos los días

‽ - Buenos días Raidon, Buenos días Nana

• - Buenos días Pyrrha

¥ - Buenos días pequeña

‽ - Vamos dense prisa o nos ganarán nuestro sitio

• - Ya vamos

Pyrrha es la hija de mi tío Ren y mi tía Mizuki los cuales son los encargados del templo y todo lo relacionado con ceremonias dentro y fuera de él, Pyrrha y yo hemos estado juntos desde que puedo recordar, en varias ocasiones me hace compañía antes de irse a la escuela y después de esta, Nana dice que desde el día en que nos conocimos nos hemos tenido un cariño muy grande como si fuésemos hermanos

Su aspecto es bastante llamativo en gran parte por su largo y rojo cabello además de sus ojos de color verde intenso sumado a un particular sentido de la amabilidad, pasamos mucho tiempo juntos una vez que vuelve del colegio ya sea jugando solos o con nuestros primos y mi hermano, prácticamente nos compartimos todo tipo de cosas desde un libro asta comida además de contarnos todo lo que nos suceda o aprendamos

Al sentarnos en nuestro sitio de siempre comenzamos a hablar sobre lo que sería nuestro futuro entrenamiento y al enterarse de que también estaríamos separados durante dichas actividades su expresión se volvió bastante triste

‽ - ¿Lo dices de verdad?

• - . . Si

‽ - Pero creí que esta vez estaríamos juntos

• - . . . Lo siento

¥ - Perdóname pequeña, pero ha sido petición de Genma-sama

‽ - . . . Entiendo Nana

• - Podremos seguir jugando una vez que terminen nuestras lecciones, ya verás que todo lo demás seguirá igual créeme

‽ - . .Te creo Raidon. . . . Solo asegúrate de tener tiempo para mí, ¿Si?

• - . Lo hare confía en mi

De pronto Pyrrha me mostró una agradable sonrisa la cual correspondí de la misma manera, al terminar con nuestra comida Pyrrha se levantó con una amplia sonrisa despidiéndose de nosotros para prepararse e ir a la escuela y al salir del salón un ligero pensamiento inundaba mi mente "Me gustaría saber cómo es un día escolar normal"

¥ - . . . Pequeño nosotros también debemos comenzar el día, ve por tus cosas yo te estaré esperando en el lugar de siempre

• - Enseguida

Mientras caminaba por los pasillos pude notar a una persona salir de mi habitación la cual reconocí de inmediato, se trataba de mi hermano Kyo usando el uniforme de su escuela

• -¡Buenos días hermano!

* - . . .!Eh!, Hola hermanito pensaba que te encontrabas ya en tu habitación

• - ¿Por qué no llegaste al almuerzo?

* - Perdónenme, pero mamá quería verme así que comí algo estando con ella

• - . . .Entiendo

* - Bien nos vemos más tarde hermano solo quería pasar a despedirme

Mi hermano al pasar a mi lado sacudió mi cabello con su mano como despedida y se dirigió hasta la entrada de la casa en donde se encontraba un automóvil el cual lo llevaría hasta su escuela, Al verlo alegarse de mi me hacía sentir una ligera tristeza que se hacía más grande cuando pensaba en querer acompañarlo, lo cual sabía muy bien que jamás pasaría.

Mi hermano es dos años mayor que yo, así que al ser el primer hijo de Papa y Mamá tendrá la responsabilidad de convertirse en el sucesor de Papa como futuro líder del clan Kusanagi, Suele vestir ropa moderna dentro de casa, pero siempre y cuando use el atuendo adecuado cuando sea necesario, Su cabello corto color castaño hacen una combinación perfecta con sus ojos del mismo color

Su estatura es bastante alta aun para su edad, actualmente se encuentra en un nivel de entrenamiento bastante alto mientras que Pyrrha y yo recién comenzaremos con el mío, Solía pasar mucho tiempo con su compañía, pero desafortunadamente es algo que ya no sucede debido a sus deberes dentro y fuera de casa los cuales van creciendo día con día

Más tarde luego de haber recogido mis cosas de estudio me encontraba en compañía de Nana dentro de la biblioteca familiar, me sentía muy entusiasmado con todo lo que tendría que aprender, tanto que el simple hecho de imaginar a mis padres enseñándome cosas nuevas me alegraba tanto que comenzaba a sentir un poco de impaciencia por la llegada de esos días, Durante mis lecciones Nana me contaba sobre el orden que tendrían mis día a día

Prácticamente comenzaría con el entrenamiento impartido por Nana, luego recibiría las enseñanzas de Mamá para después terminar con las lecciones de Papa quien me enseñaría a usar mi fuego control, parecía que los días que tendría por venir serían muy agotadores lo cual me hacía preguntarme si tendría tiempo para jugar con Pyrrha y con mis demás primos

Una vez que mi tiempo de estudio concluyó por el día de hoy pase por un par de libros para dirigirme a mi pequeño jardín en compañía de Nana tal y como hacía casi todos los días, luego de un tiempo Nana comenzó a cantarme un par de melodías las cuales conocía al pie de la letra debido a que las suele cantar para mí desde que puedo recordar, ese momento comenzó a cantar la que más me suele recitar casi todas las noches

¥ - _Hajimari no hikari kilari kirari__  
__Owari no hikari lulala rira__  
__Kaesan el ragna sunadokei wo__  
__Toki wa afuren lulala rira___

_¥ - Ikuoku amata no inochi no honou__  
__Sururi ochite wa hoshi ni__  
__Nagare nagarete wa utsukushiku__  
__Mata seitoshi no yurikago de yawaku awadatsu___

_¥ - Utae utae ima futatsu no negai wa__  
__Tsuyoku tsuyoku ten no onjiki to kirameku__  
__Towa wo kataran___

_¥ -Terase yo el ragna urei zenbu__  
__Kururi kururi to lulala rira___

_¥ - Kanashimi yorokobi doukoku sae mo__  
__Gin no kawa kara mireba__  
__¥ - Subete wa ittoki no yume hanabi__  
__Tada kami no me no mabata ki ni kiete kaeran___

_¥ - Hibike hibike ima arubeki sugata e__  
__Awaku awaku kako no denshou aru ga mama__  
__Towa wo inoran___

_¥ - Utae utae ima futatsu no negai wa__  
__Tsuyoku tsuyoku ten no konjiki to kirameku__  
__Towa wo kataran towa e to_

**Cross Ange "Endless Song"**

Sin darme cuenta me encontraba profundamente dormido en el regazo de Nana, de pronto una suave voz comenzó a llamarme, repetía varias veces mi nombre y al abrir lentamente mis ojos un color verde era lo primero que podía distinguir, entonces al abrirlos por completo pude ver el rostro de Pyrrha quien se encontraba sentada a un lado de Nana y de mi

‽ - Raidon despierta, vallamos a jugar

• - . . . . .Ya voy Pyrrha

Mientras me ponía de pie Nana me sostenía de un brazo para no caer debido al mareo que sentía

¥ - Pequeña dale un poco de tiempo para que despierté, ¿Si?

‽ - Si Nana

Después de un par de minutos Nana tomo todas mis cosas y me dijo que fuera a jugar con Pyrrha que ella las llevaría de regreso a mi habitación así que después de darle las gracias me fui a jugar con mis demás primos en compañía de Pyrrha, más tarde mi hermano nos hizo compañía hasta el anochecer

Al llegar la hora de la cena nos despedimos de nuestros demás primos para dirigirnos a nuestro lugar de siempre, después de cenar Pyrrha se despidió de nosotros para volver a su casa mientras que mi hermano y yo nos dirigíamos a nuestras habitaciones acompañados por Nana, al entrar a mi habitación Nana me pidió que fuera a lavarme los dientes

Mi habitación cuenta con un baño muy espacioso sin embargo nunca lo uso más de lo necesario, al terminar comencé a mirar detenidamente mi reflejo en el espejo contemplando mis ojos de color amarillo claro y mi cabello de color rubio, mi cabello tiende a crecer más rápido de lo normal tanto que Nana tiene que cortarlo constantemente dejando intacto solo dos mechones largos en mi frente los cuales paro de cortarlos al notar que no crecían más de cierto tamaño, lo suficiente como para que no lastimaran mis ojos y obstruyeran mi vista

Tengo una estatura un poco baja comparada con la de mis demás primos, inclusive Pyrrha me sobrepasa con un par de centímetros, de pronto al mirarme a los ojos de cerca noté como en mi ojo izquierdo una pequeña mancha negra comenzaba a aparecer, fue tan repentina que de inmediato comencé a asustarme

Pero justo cuando estaba por acercarme aún más para ver mejor aquella mancha la voz de Nana llamándome distrajo mi vista al mirar a la puerta del baño, pero para mi sorpresa al volver a ver mi ojo dicha mancha había desaparecido por completo.

Fue tan extraño que incluso pensé que había sido solo mi imaginación, sin más que pensar me retiré del espejo para salir del baño

¥ - Listo pequeño ven para cambiarte

• - Si, Nana ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?

¥ - Adelante mi niño

• - ¿Crees que papa y mamá me felicitan si aprendo correctamente todo lo que me enseñen?

¥ - . . . . Claro que si por que no habrían de hacerlo

• - ¿De verdad?

¥ - Créeme pequeño

Dentro de mí sentía un pequeño sentimiento de alegría y emoción al saber que papa y mamá podrían reconocer mi esfuerzo

¥ - Listo, tu nuevo pijama se ve muy bien, ¿Cómo la sientes?

• - . . Muy cómoda, Nana gracias

¥ -Me alegra oírlo, anda entra a la cama

• - Si

Nana al arroparme comenzó a cantar una suave melodía la cual escuche hasta quedar dormido por completo.


	2. Chapter 2

Al día siguiente me encontraba en compañía de Pyrrha y mi hermano tomando el desayuno cuando comenzaron a hablar sobre sus actividades escolares las cuales escuchaba con mucha atención debido a que siempre me ha gustado que me cuenten sobre ello, más tarde al llegar la hora de irse a su escuela Pyrrha y mi hermano se despidieron de mi para apresurarse a llegar al automóvil que los llevaría

Mientras los veía partir pensaba en pasar a la biblioteca a recoger un par de libros que posiblemente necesitaría para las lecciones del día de hoy con Nana, luego de terminar mis horas de estudio, Nana me dijo que mamá le había pedido que me llevara con ella una vez que mis lecciones terminasen así que después de recoger mis cosas nos pusimos en marcha

Debía admitir que sentía un poco de miedo y al mismo tiempo alegría por saber que pasaría tiempo con Mamá, aunque no supiera exactamente el motivo de su llamado yo me sentía feliz por el simple hecho de poder estar a su lado, al llegar a la habitación de Mamá, Nana llamo a la puerta con mucha delicadeza

€ - ¿Si?

¥ - Cinder-sama he traído al pequeño Raidon como lo solicito

€ - Adelante entren

Mamá se encontraba sentada en su pequeña mesa del té sirviéndose un poco de lo que parecía ser té verde, al verla sentí una ligera sensación de alegría, se encontraba vistiendo un gran Kimono tradicional de color café y múltiples símbolos de color dorado en el

€ - Buenos días hijo

La salude con una amplia reverencia

• - . . Buenos días Mamá

€ - Toma asiento

• - Si

Mamá lucia muy pensativa tanto que desde que entramos seguía manteniendo sus ojos serrados, Mamá siempre ha mostrado una actitud un tanto fría, pero durante sus labores como médico esa actitud cambia mucho

Es ampliamente respetada dentro de toda la familia debido a las distintas labores que realiza dentro de la misma, Su figura es esbelta, piel clara, sus ojos y su largo cabello son de un hermoso color café, siempre viste distintos tipos de Kimonos y pasa gran parte del día en su estudio tomando el té y leyendo sus escritos

Nana me contó que mamá había estudiado medicina desde joven en una prestigiosa academia y para cuando se graduó decidió convertirse en el medico de nuestra familia heredando dicha labor de su padre "Mi abuelo" quien también había estudiado medicina y era el médico familiar de aquellos días

Por otro lado, también es increíblemente hábil en combates cuerpo a cuerpo debido a que usa su conocimiento en anatomía para provocar un daño más eficiente y certero con un mínimo esfuerzo, en pocas palabras su estilo es golpear los puntos débiles del cuerpo y puntos de presión del mismo para dañar o paralizar a su oponente, prácticamente es la más fuerte del Clan

Mamá es una persona con muchas habilidades de distintos tipos tanto curativas, de combate y artísticas, sin duda la persona de quien más deseaba aprender y ganarme su aprecio

• - . . . . .

€ - Hijo, sabes por qué te hice venir

• - . . ¿Para hablarme sobre las lecciones que tendremos?

€ - En parte, pero no sólo eso, como te ha explicado Neo a partir de unos días comenzarán tus entrenamientos en todas las artes Kusanagi, pero tu tendrás uno en especial el cual te impartiré personalmente por lo cual espero de tu total dedicación por encima de los demás

• - ¿. . . . . ?

€ - Sin más vueltas al asunto te enseñaré todo lo que se sobre medicina para que en un futuro puedas ayudarme con el cuidado de nuestra familia

• - . . . .

Por un momento sentí un poco de alegría por escuchar sus palabras "ayudarme", ser de utilidad para mis padres era algo que sin dudas deseaba, pero cuando miré a Nana para compartir mi sorpresa ella tenía una expresión de preocupación la cual no entendía él porque

• - ¿Nana?...

€ - Adicional a eso también quiero que aprendas a usar ese conocimiento en combate y espero que estés listo para todo lo que esto implique, ¿Te ha quedado claro?

• - . .Si Mamá

€ - . . Si lo haces bien te enseñaré otro par de cosas diferentes ¿Qué te parece?

• -. ¡Me esforzare Mamá!

€ - Eso espero

De ponto mamá suspiro ligeramente y mantuvo su vista fija en el pequeño juego de té que teníamos frente a nosotros

€ - . . . . Que te parece si por el momento te enseño como servir el té

Asentí con la cabeza y al hacerlo mamá me mostró una agradable pero pequeña sonrisa la cual me mostraba muy pocos beses, así que comencé a poner total atención a lo que estaba por enseñarme, una vez que Mama había encontrado aceptable mi manera de servir el té, me dijo que por el día de hoy seria todo lo que me enseñaría y me pidió que fuera a descansar

Una vez fuera de la habitación de Mama comencé a sentir mucha felicidad por el tiempo que había pasado a su lado, siendo sincero nunca antes habíamos pasado tanto tiempo juntos y al pensar que en el futuro compartiría con ella momentos como el de hoy comenzaba a sentirme aún más contento

Pero mientras pensaba en ello el recuerdo de Nana vino a mi mente, quería saber el porqué de su expresión de preocupación al escuchar de Mamá la responsabilidad que tendría, sin duda quería saber y ya que nos encontrábamos caminando juntos por el pasillo pensé en como preguntárselo

• - . . . Esto. . Nana Puedo preguntarte…

¥ - ¿Qué piensas sobre las responsabilidades que tendrás?

• - . . . . .!Eh!, ¿Pensar?

¥ - ¿De verdad te interesa aprender medicina?

• - . . . .Claro

¥ - Si fuera otra persona la que se encargará de enseñarte ¿Seguirías con ese mismo interés?

• - . . . . Pues yo….

¥ - Mi niño no quiero que te sobre esfuerces en aprender algo que no es de tu total interés, recuerda que nosotros decidimos lo que queremos aprender

• - . . . Entiendo, descuida de verdad es algo que me interesa y mucho

¥ - . ¿Lo dices de verdad?

Con una amplia sonrisa afirme a su pregunta, para luego recibir una caricia en mi mejilla de parte de Nana quien al mirarla me mostraba una bella sonrisa

¥ - Entonces solo tómalo con calma ¿Si?

• - Lo hare

En ese momento la voz de Pyrrha llamándome se escuchó fuertemente mientras se acercaba hasta donde estábamos Nana y yo

‽ - ¡Raidon!

• - Hola Pyrrha

‽ - Nana puedes dejar a Raidon jugar conmigo

¥ - Claro que sí, Bien pequeño eso ha sido todo por el día de hoy, anda ve a divertirte

• - Gracias Nana, te veré más tarde

¥ - Solo no lleguen tarde para la cena ¿De acuerdo?

‽ - De acuerdo

• - De acuerdo

Al despedirnos de Nana, Pyrrha me tomo de la mano para comenzar a correr ya que recién nuestros demás primos comenzaban a reunirse para jugar, sin duda tenía una vida feliz a pesar de no poder salir al exterior como mis primos lo hacían, sin embargo, era algo que aún no tenía mucha importancia para mí, además el saber que Papa y Mamá comenzarían a pasar más tiempo conmigo me daba la mayor de mis alegrías.

Al día siguiente después de terminar mi tiempo de estudio con Nana comencé a leer algunos libros relacionados con medicina y combustión temas que sin duda aprendería ampliamente así que tan sólo decidí adelantarme un poco solo para estar preparado

* - Veo que aprovechas tu tiempo

• - Hola hermano Bienvenido

* - Hola hermanito

• - ¿Cómo te fue en tu escuela?

* - ¡Uff!, Bastante aburrido como siempre, la verdad preferiría aprender junto a las personas de cursos superiores

• - ¿De verdad?

* - Si, créeme no están ni remotamente a mi nivel

• - . . .Ya veo

* - Preferiría aprender aquí contigo, tu nivel esta incluso por encima del mío hermanito

• - . . . . .

* - Si no te molesta te are compañía

• - ¡Claro que no! adelante

Mi hermano tomo uno de mis libros y comenzó a leer a mi lado, luego de un par de minutos Pyrrha había llegado a hacernos compañía cargando un par de panecillos, los cuales comenzamos a comer tranquilamente mientras platicábamos sobre los temas de mis libros

‽ - Kyo ¿Qué fue lo primero que aprendiste de tu entrenamiento de Fuego?

* - mmm pues lo primero que nos enseñan es a controlar adecuadamente la temperatura, para evitar hacernos daño a nosotros mismos y a los demás

‽ - Entiendo, Entonces su uso en combate es algo más avanzado ¿no?

* - Así es, yo recibo ese entrenamiento por parte de Papa así que supongo que tú lo recibirás por parte del tío Senshu

‽ - Ya veo

Pyrrha y Kyo continuaron ablando sobre todo lo que tendríamos que aprender en el futuro y mientras lo hacían comenzaba a pensar sobre la idea de controlar el fuego, siempre he sentido temor al intentar generar fuego, por esa razón las pocas veces en las que lo he intentado solo utilizo la palma de mis manos para evitar crear una llama aún más grande, sin embargo, estoy consciente que llegará el momento en que tenga que enfrentar esos temores

Esa misma tarde Nana había llegado a hacernos compañía y comenzó a contarnos algunas historias relacionadas con la familia y las distintas situaciones a las que se han enfrentado a lo largo de su historia, cada vez que los cuatro nos encontramos juntos se vuelve muy divertido, las preguntas extrañas de Pyrrha hacia cualquier cosa, las pequeñas quejas de mi hermano sobre sus estudios y por supuesto las bellas canciones que Nana canta solo para nosotros, era lo que más amaba de mi vida la compañía de los que más quiero y sobre todo verlos sonreír

Al llegar la hora de ir a dormir Nana me dijo que tenía que recoger algunas cosas y que la esperara hasta que regresara, luego de despedirme de mi hermano entre lentamente a mi habitación mirando hacia el pasillo esperando a que Nana apareciese, pero no lo hizo así que una vez adentro me lleve una gran sorpresa al ver a Papa observando los distintos libros que tenía sobre la cama

₢ - Hola hijo

• - . . . . E. Este. . . ¿Papa?

₢ - Veo que has estado leyendo sobre temas muy interesantes, ¿no es así?

• - . . . Bueno solo trato de aprender todo lo que pueda

₢ - De eso me doy cuenta, sabes cuando tenía tu edad no podía entender ni la mitad de algunos libros que tienes aquí y la verdad me sorprende mucho verte con ellos

• - . . . . .

₢ - Bien, creo que iré directo al asunto, como ya sabrás dentro de poco tus demás primos comenzarán a recibir su entrenamiento de fuego control, sin embargo, no podrás unirte a ellos debido a que yo personalmente me are cargo del tuyo

• - . . . Entiendo Papa

₢ - . . Quiero que tú y Kyo sean los mejores de nuestro clan, por ese motivo decidí hacerme cargo del entrenamiento de fuego control de ustedes dos

• - . . . Entonces eso quiere decir que nuevamente no podré hacer compañía a mis primos

₢ - Hijo quiero que sepas que todo lo que hago es por tu bien y el de tu hermano, no quiero que pienses que lo hago para mantenerte lejos de los demás

• - . . Lo sé Papa, lo entiendo bien

₢ - Ya veo, me alegra que lo entiendas apropiadamente, además no sólo he venido a decirte eso también quiero preguntarte un par de cosas

• - . . . ¿-?

Papa comenzó a hacerme varias preguntas relacionadas con distintos temas, desde literatura hasta matemáticas, al parecer se encontraba evaluando mi nivel de conocimientos, para lo cual me sentía lo suficientemente preparado al menos a mi parecer, sin embargo, eso no evitaba que sintiera un poco de miedo por cada pregunta que hacía, ya que Papa no suele hacer eso, pero al mismo tiempo sentía alegría por el hecho de que se encontrará pasando tiempo conmigo

Papa es la persona más importante de toda nuestra familia no sólo por ser nuestro líder, sino que además de eso es alguien muy influyente en el mundo exterior, Nana me ha contado que Papa acostumbra asistir a toda clase de eventos desde pequeñas reuniones y visitas a familias de cierto prestigio, inclusive eventos de lujo en donde sólo asisten gente muy importantes dentro de la alta sociedad, sinceramente no entiendo bien todo eso de estatus social y en lo personal no es de mi interés.

Papa es una persona muy tranquila tanto que uno de sus pasatiempos es la meditación la cual suele realizar por horas y horas, su aspecto es ligeramente sencillo de alta estatura, cabello largo color blanco y ojos de un violeta intenso, Papa es un formidable peleador quien en sus tiempos de juventud venció a todos y cada uno de los mejores guerreros dentro del clan, ganándose un gran respeto por parte de toda la familia, la única persona que no pudo vencer fue a Mama

Papa es una persona siempre ocupada ya sea resolviendo problemas dentro de la familia o fuera de esta, su conocimiento en general es muy amplio por esa razón siempre me esfuerzo para aprender tanto como pueda para así quizás algún día ganarme su total aprobación

₢ - Con eso basta, veo que Neo te ha enseñado bien

• - Seguiré esforzándome Papa

₢ - Eso espero, bien creo que ya es hora de dormir, te veré mañana

• - Buenas noches Papa

₢ - Buenas noches hijo. . . . Cierto hay algo más que quisiera preguntarte, pasas mucho tiempo con Pyrrha cierto, Dime ¿Te agrada?

• - Claro la quiero mucho Papa

₢ - Me alegra oír eso

• - . . . . ¿?

Luego de sus palabras Papa salió de mi habitación con una ligera sonrisa, respecto a su última pregunta no entendí que tenía que ver Pyrrha con todo lo anterior, pero de pronto Nana entro sosteniendo un pequeño puñado de ropa y al verme pensativo comenzó a mostrar preocupación

¥ - ¿Ocurre algo pequeño?

• - No es nada Nana perdona

¥ - Entonces ve a prepararte para ir a dormir anda

• - Enseguida

¥ -. . . . .

Nana seguía viéndose muy pensativa, lo Notaba en su mirada, pero por alguna razón no me dice nada, mientras me encontraba cepillando mis dientes pensaba en todo lo que Papa me había preguntado lo cual me hizo dar cuenta de que no podía relajarme ni un poco, para poder estar siempre preparado en momentos así

Luego de haberme cambiado de ropa Nana ya había preparado mi cama y al entrar en ella comenzó a arroparme tarareando una bella melodía

¥ - Bien, listo duerme bien mi niño

• -Buenas noches Nana

Luego de que Nana se despidiera de mí y saliera de mi habitación comencé a cerrar los ojos poco a poco para poder dormir tranquilamente, por supuesto sintiéndome emocionado por los días que vendrían por delante.

Han pasado alrededor de siete días los cuales había aprovechado arduamente en mis lecturas tratando de estar listo para cuando llegase el momento de iniciar mi aprendizaje impartido por mis padres y Nana, la mañana del tan esperado día me encontraba limpiando y ordenando mi cama cuando escuche a lo lejos algunos pasos con un ritmo bastante tranquilo los cuales se detuvieron levemente frente a mi habitación para luego escucharse el abrir de la puerta dejando ver a la persona detrás de ella la cual para mi alegría era Nana

¥ - Buenos días pequeño, ¿dormiste bien?

• - Buenos días Nana, dormí bastante tal y como me lo habías pedido

¥ - Espero que hayas descansado bien porque hoy te espera un largo día

• - Me esforzare Nana y mucho

¥ - . . . Bien vamos

Mi alegría era clara, el día de hoy darían inicio mis lecciones con mis padres y además Nana comenzaría a entrenarme físicamente, sin duda me sentía bastante animado y ligeramente emocionado, durante el almuerzo Nana me explico que mis lecciones de estudio estarían reducidas con el fin de aumentar tiempo en mi entrenamiento físico para luego continuar con las lecciones de mamá quien estaría esperándome en su estudio y por ultimo terminaría con las enseñanzas impartidas por papa en el dojo principal, una vez concluidas dichas lecciones tendría la tarde totalmente libre para poder utilizarla como lo quisiera

A pesar de todo lo que tendría que hacer durante el día me encontraba contento por saber que me quedaría un poco de tiempo libre para así poder jugar y pasar tiempo con Pyrrha y mi hermano e incluso mis demás primos

Al terminar mi sesión de estudio, Nana me pidió que recogiera mis cosas y las llevara de regreso a mi habitación para luego reunirme con ella en un pequeño campo abierto ubicado a un par de metros de mi jardín de lectura, al llegar al sitio Nana se encontraba esperándome justo en el centro con sus brazos cruzados y sus ojos cerrados

¥ - . . . . .

• - . . ¿Nana?

¥ - .Bien. .

En ese momento abrió sus ojos y centro su mirada hacia mi

¥ - Este lugar es perfecto para comenzar así que lo usaremos de ahora en adelante

Un día atrás Nana me entrego un par de prendas de vestir bastante ligeras las cuales me pidió que usara específicamente para mi entrenamiento con ella, comenzó a explicarme la rutina diaria de ejercicios físicos que realizaría hasta que mi cuerpo se volviese lo suficientemente fuerte para poder aprender adecuadamente técnicas de combate entre otras cosas, Nana me dijo que necesitaría de solo un par de meses para poder lograrlo

La primera tarea a realizar era correr alrededor del campo donde nos encontrábamos hasta completar una cantidad adecuada de vueltas, luego de terminar de correr me encomendó una gran variedad de ejercicios diversos desde flexiones asta movimientos de equilibrio, todo ello con el fin de fortalecer cada parte de mi cuerpo

Fue bastante agotador completar cada uno de los ejercicios que Nana me enseñaba, pero a pesar del cansancio que sentía me negaba a parar para descansar, me encontraba totalmente decidido a volverme tan fuerte como mi hermano, al finalizar la rutina Nana me pidió que descansará un poco, así que nos recostamos sobre un árbol cercano desde donde podía apreciar el pequeño bosque que rodeaba todo el lugar

¥ - Bien hecho

• - Gracias Nana

¥ - Sin duda conseguirás adaptarte rápidamente

• - jejeje, que dices, solo es el primer día ¿cómo puedes saber eso?

¥ - Yo solo lo sé, lo presiento

• - ¿Eh?

¥ - jejeje

En ese momento Nana levanto su brazo izquierdo para revisar la hora de su reloj de bolsillo

¥ - Baya justo a tiempo, pequeño casi es hora de tus lecciones con Cinder-sama así que debes apresurarse y cambiarte de ropa

• - Enseguida Nana

¥ - Deje la ropa adecuada dentro del baño, anda apresúrate

• - Gracias por tus enseñanzas de hoy Nana, nos vemos

Al despedirme alegremente moviendo mi mano note como su mirada expresaba seriedad, pero debido a que ya casi era la hora de ver a Mama no pude parar para preguntarle lo que le pasaba así que tendría que dejar esa pregunta para más tarde, sin duda me sentía un poco preocupado por saber lo que le ocurría ya que no era la primera vez que notaba esa expresión….

Una vez que me encontraba listo me apresure para llegar hasta el estudio de Mama en donde me estaría esperando, al entrar note que Mama se encontraba sentada nuevamente frente a una mesa de té y al verme me pidió que me sentara frente a ella

Me pidió que sirviera el té y mientras lo tomábamos me entrego una lista con una gran cantidad de libros relacionados con medicina y procedimientos médicos de los cuales algunos ya había leído con anterioridad y otros desconocía por completo

También me pidió que memorizara una gran cantidad de cosas específicas de cada libro incluyendo huesos y músculos entre otras cosas, a pesar de todo lo que me pedía memorizar estaba muy feliz por el simple hecho de que se encontrará hablándome, más tarde comenzó a darme lecciones de primeros auxilios junto con otros procesos de auxilio diversos por supuesto solo teoría por el momento

Una vez que el tiempo con Mama había terminado me dijo que Papa se encontraría esperándome en el dojo principal así que luego de agradecer el tiempo que paso conmigo me despedí de ella para apresurarme en llega con Papa, una vez dentro del dojo Papa se encontraba de rodillas meditando y una vez que me encontraba frente a él comenzó a hablarme sin abrir sus ojos

₢ - Sabes hijo la clave de todo logró yace en su preparación, si uno está lo suficientemente preparado podrá lograr lo que sea que se proponga

• - . . .

₢ - Por ese motivo debemos aprender cuanto se pueda de cualquier tema, nunca se sabe qué clase de conocimiento será útil para cada situación. . . . Bien empecemos

Papa comenzó contándome un poco sobre el origen de nuestro don, sin embargo, no era nada nuevo de lo que yo ya sabía, a excepción de un par de cosas

₢ - Nuestro don tiene como nombre Piroquinesis, sin embargo, toda nuestra familia lo conoce simplemente como fuego control, suele ser difícil a tu edad despertar nuestra habilidad, por ese motivo me sorprendió mucho el día en que lo usaste por primera vez siendo aún más joven y desde ese día comprendí tu gran capacidad

Una vez que abrió sus ojos Papa comenzó a mostrarme varios ejercicios para una manipulación correcta y precisa de llamas los cuales me ayudarían mucho para desarrollar un excelente control, el control sobre nuestro fuego es lo más importante que todo miembro de nuestra familia debe aprender, de no tenerlo nuestro fuego podría dañar o destruir algo preciado para nosotros, sin mencionar los problemas que resultarían o causarían

₢ - Nuestro don es tan valioso como peligroso, hijo me parece que comprendes la responsabilidad de esto lo suficiente para saber en qué momento usarlo o no, ¿No es así?

• - . Si Papa

₢ - Bien, continúa practicando los ejercicios, quiero que los domines lo más rápido que puedas

• - Entiendo

Al terminar con las lecciones Papa me pidió que descansara un poco antes de ir a comer

₢ - Buen trabajo, para mañana te enseñaré ejercicios más elaborados

• - Gracias por la práctica Papa, me retiro

₢ - Adelante

Al salir del dojo sentí un ligero mareo el cual no preste mucha atención debido a que imaginaba que se debía a que no había comido adecuadamente debido a la prisa que tenía por iniciar el día, mientras me acercaba al salón comedor pude ver a Pyrrha y a Nana esperándome a la entrada del mismo, al verme me mostraron una agradable sonrisa, Mientras comíamos les contaba todo lo que había aprendido y a su vez Pyrrha también me contaba lo que había aprendido del tío Senshu, al paso de unos minutos mi hermano había llegado a hacernos compañía

El resto del día lo pase en compañía de mi hermano y de Pyrrha jugando en mi pequeño jardín hasta el anochecer, Durante la cena mi hermano nos dijo que sus días estarían cada vez más ocupados y que todo el tiempo que tuviese libre trataría de pasarlo con nosotros, al escuchar sus palabras comencé a sentirme triste y a su vez lo trataba de ocultar con una pequeña sonrisa

Luego de despedirnos de Pyrrha nos dirigíamos a nuestras habitaciones y mientras caminábamos no pronunciábamos palabra alguna entre nosotros

* - ¿Te sientes bien hermanito?

• - ¡Eh!. . . Si no es nada

* - Te noto muy callado ¿De verdad no te ocurre nada?

• - De verdad no es nada hermano descuida

* - mmm. . . si es por lo que les dije no tienes por qué sentirte así, ya encontraremos otra forma de pasar tiempo entre nosotros

• - . . De. . ¿De verdad?

* - Por supuesto créeme ya lo veras jeje

• - . . . . .

* - Que te parece si antes de ir a dormir pasas a mi habitación de vez en cuando para poder pasar un poco más de tiempo juntos podríamos platicar un poco más entre Pyrrha, tu y yo ¿Qué te parece?

• - ¿Lo dices en serio?

* - Por supuesto no pasara nada

Me sentía feliz de saber que habría una forma de pasar tiempo entre nosotros tres a pesar de todas las actividades y responsabilidades que tendremos en el futuro.

Al llegar la hora de dormir me encontraba cambiándome de ropa mientras que Nana me contaba un poco sobre los ejercicios que tendría para los siguientes días

¥ - ¿Cómo te sientes?

• - Me encuentro bien Nana

¥ - ¿Ni un poco cansado?

• - Para nada, de verdad

¥ - . . .. Bien, no dudes en decirme si te sientes mal o te duele algo ¿De acuerdo?

• - Lo haré

¥ - Bueno a dormí pequeño mañana te espera otro largo día

• - Si Nana

Esa noche Nana se quedó a dormir conmigo y mientras me abrazaba pensaba en todo lo que tendría que aprender tanto de ella como de mis padres, nada me hacía más feliz que aprender de las personas que más admiraba y amaba, sin más que pensar deje que el lindo aroma a vainilla de Nana me arrullara y así dormir profundamente.

Al paso de dos semanas todas y cada una de mis lecciones se habían intensificado notoriamente tanto el entrenamiento físico de Nana como las enseñanzas de Papa y Mama, cada día que pasaba me sentía cada vez más preparado y seguro de mí mismo, Nana no dejaba de sorprenderse de mi resistencia física ante sus ejercicios los cuales nunca dejaba de agregarles algo nuevo los cuales de acuerdo con sus palabras me ayudarían a incrementar mi resistencia y la elasticidad de mi cuerpo

Por otra parte, las lecciones de Mama comenzaron a volverse mucho más exigentes, tanto que a menudo una dama Kusanagi me ayudaba como modelo para identificar y aprender adecuadamente las partes del cuerpo, así como la identificación de puntos de presión entre otros datos importantes de la anatomía humana, me esforzaba al máximo para poder complacer las exigentes lecciones de Mama tanto teóricas como prácticas

Papa cada día me hacía utilizar mi fuego control de formas mucho más avanzadas, había pasado de manejar una simple llama en mi mano a lanzar fuego sobre algún objeto e inclusive tratar de envolverme en llamas como método de defensa, cada día entendía mejor el comportamiento de nuestro poder y el pequeño miedo que sentía hacia el mismo desaparecía día con día

Debía admitir que cada día era muy cansado para mí, sin embargo, no quería mostrar algún tipo de debilidad ante nadie y menos ante mis padres, por otro lado, el resto del día lo pasaba en compañía de Pyrrha o jugando con mis demás primos, además tenía que aprovechar cada pequeño momento para repasar las enseñanzas de mis padres sobre todo las de Mama

Un día por la tarde me encontraba caminando por el jardín principal en compañía de Nana, el jardín principal es un lugar muy hermoso lleno de flores de una gran variedad de formas y colores, en días pasados había tomado algunos libros de botánica para jugar a encontrar flores que aparecían en fotografías y gracias a eso conozco casi todas las flores de este jardín

Nana siente un gran aprecio hacia este jardín por lo que en ocasiones ayuda a sembrar flores y a cuidarlas, con toda la gran variedad de flores que hay siempre buscaba una en especial la cual considero como mi flor favorita tanto por su belleza y agradable aroma sin duda la rosa es mi flor favorita

Al llegar frente a un pequeño conjunto de rosas rojas Nana tomo una la cual se encontraba totalmente abierta y me dijo que abriera mis palmas para tomarla

¥- Tómala con tus dos manos pequeño

• - . . Si

Cuando la puso en mis manos Nana coloco las zullas por debajo de las mías sosteniéndolas suavemente

¥ - Sabes que tienen en común esta hermosa rosa y tu

• - . . ¿En común?

Con una pequeña expresión de confusión miraba los ojos de Nana quien al verme seguía manteniendo su hermosa sonrisa en su rostro

¥ - Los dos tienen una delicada suavidad y el mismo lindo aroma

Por un momento sentí parte de mí cara ligeramente caliente, fue una sensación tan extraña que no podía entenderla, mucho menos saber que exactamente lo había provocado

¥ - Tu sonrojo es muy lindo también jeje

• - . . . . ?

¥ - Tu gusto por esta hermosa flor es algo único y es el principal motivo por el que tus padres te otorgaron el símbolo de la rosa resplandeciente el cual usas en tus atuendos formales ¿Lo sabias?

• -. . . ¡De verdad!

¥ - Así es,. . . . Observa

De pronto Nana comenzó a dar calor a mis manos y cuando dirigí la vista hacia mis palmas me sorprendió mucho ver que la rosa que tenía en ellas comenzó a flotar y a desprenderse lentamente de sus pétalos los cuales flotaron hasta formar una hermosa brisa de pétalos la cual se alejaba lentamente por el cielo hasta desaparecer en lo más alto

¥ - Cuando seas mayor podrás hacer algo similar y así poder trasladarte hacia donde tú quieras

• -. . .!Ah!

No pude entender nada las palabras de Nana ¿A qué se refiere?, ¿Podré hacer algo así?, No podía creer algo como eso, inclusive pensé que quizás se encontraba hablando metafóricamente, al mirar de vuelta sus ojos ella continuaba con su sonrisa, de pronto me tomo de las manos y comenzamos a caminar más por el jardín

¥ - Ben recojamos algunas flores para tu habitación

• - . . Si

Más tarde me encontraba en mi habitación leyendo varios libros de los cuales Mama me había pedido que leyera, Nana y Pyrrha se encontraban haciéndome compañía, prácticamente se encontraban estudiando un poco de geografía

‽ - ¿Entonces es más alto el monte Everest que el monte fuji?

¥ - Así es pequeña su altura es mucho mayor

‽ - increíble me gustaría mucho poder verlo ¿No piensas lo mismo Raidon?

• - Si, también me gustaría. . . . Aunque soy feliz solo con verlo en fotografías

‽ - . . . .

¥ - . . . .

• - . . ¿Pasa algo?

‽ - ¡No!, no es nada Raidon perdona es sólo que….

¥ - Tan solo pensamos que las cosas lucen más bonitas observándolas en persona

‽ - . . . No deberías conformarte con solo ver las cosas en fotografías ¿Por qué no le pides a tus padres salir de paseo?

• - . . . No, prefiero no molestarlos

‽ - Pero….

¥ - Ya llegará su oportunidad pequeña así que por ahora continuemos en donde estábamos ¿sí?

‽ - . . . . Entiendo ¿perdona?

• - . . ¿?

La mirada de Pyrrha lucia algo triste como si acabase de recibir algún regaño, pero al querer preguntarle que le ocurría Nana había continuado con su lectura así que decidí no interrumpirlas, mientras continuaba con mi lectura un par de pensamiento comenzaban a escucharse en mi mente voces lejanas y desconocidas, decidí ignorarlas debido a que en ocasiones las suelo escuchar y desaparecen después de un momento, sin más que pensar decidí no prestarle atención ya que simplemente pensaba que se trataba de mi imaginación

Los días siguieron su curso rápidamente y la ausencia de mi hermano debido a sus deberes escolares y de sus enseñanzas comenzaba a hacerse notar cada día más, así que la opción que me había propuesto días atrás comenzaba a volverse necesaria para poder pasar más tiempo con él, en ocasiones algunos de mis primos me piden ayuda con sus deberes escolares y trato de ayudarlos cada vez que puedo o cada que tenga un poco de tiempo libre

La mayoría de mis tíos no suelen tener mucho tiempo libre debido a que siempre están ocupados con sus deberes fuera y dentro de la casa, podría decir que es el principal motivo por el cual mis primos me suelen pedir ayuda, además de eso no suelo entablar mucha conversación con mis tíos a excepción del tío Ren quien me saluda y siempre me pregunta por mi estado de salud

Entre mis primos más cercanos se encuentra Pyrrha en primer lugar seguida de Hanako quien últimamente me ha estado pidiendo ayuda con sus deberes escolares con más frecuencia, es una persona gentil y orgullosa de nuestro apellido, a pesar de ser de nuestra edad siempre trata de actuar como alguien mayor lamentablemente nunca lo consigue cuando está con nosotros, sus ojos son de un color purpura y su cabello lacio color negro, considera como su más grande tesoro a su diario

Por otro lado se encuentra Kazuo con quien siempre me toca hacer equipo cuando jugamos todos juntos y a pesar de que no habla mucho nos entendemos muy bien cuando se trata de comunicarnos con señas durante los juegos, escuche de Pyrrha que es muy popular en su escuela tanto que le causa muchos problemas siempre estar rodeado de sus compañeros, su cabello corto color negro junto con sus ojos azules lo hacen lucir como una persona responsable y madura, su mayor sueño es convertirse en sucesor de su papa quien tiene un puesto muy importante dentro del gobierno el cual desconozco

Midori es alguien muy madura y reservada a pesar de ser medio año mayor que todos nosotros, nunca nos ha hecho compañía en ninguno de nuestros juegos de hecho no se relaciona mucho con nadie de nuestros primos a excepción de mí ya que cada vez que necesita saber sobre algún tema en especial siempre prefiere preguntarme sobre algún libro específico que le pueda ser de utilidad, su apariencia es un poco oscura debido al fuerte color negro de su cabello y rojo intenso de sus ojos, su actual objetivo es convertirse en la mejor estudiante de su escuela

Prácticamente son los primos con los que más convivo, pero no por ello los demás son menos importantes para mí, Suki junto con su singular alegría y gentileza es la más joven de mis primos, su pelo color café sostenido por dos coletas y ojos del mismo color la hacen lucir como la más infantil de todos nosotros, por último y no menos importante, Toru quien es ligeramente mayor a Suki, es nuestro primo más interactivo e inquieto, es amable algo distraído, su pelo color castaño junto con sus ojos color café lo hacen lucir lo opuesto a su forma de ser, todos y cada uno de ellos los considero especiales para mí.


	3. Chapter 3

La mañana de este día se ha puesto bastante fría, sin duda nos encontramos cada vez más cerca del invierno así que antes de que llegue debo de mejorar mi condición física adecuadamente antes de que el frío y Nieve me impidan entrenar con Nana en el exterior, eso pensaba mientras me encontraba tomando el almuerzo en compañía de Pyrrha, mi hermano y Nana, más tarde al terminar las lecciones de Mama me dirigía hacia el dojo principal para continuar las enseñanzas de Papa quien como siempre esperaba pacientemente a la mitad del edificio mi llegada

Papa cada vez me exige más y más control sobre mi propio fuego hasta el punto de poder comenzar a usarlo como arma cosa que no me agrada del todo, sinceramente no creo que debamos usar un don tan único para destruir o lastimar a alguien, lamentablemente no creo que Papa quiera escuchar mi opinión ya que aprender a usarlo de ese modo es una de nuestras más importantes tradiciones así que lo mejor será no decirle nada

₢ - Tu control está mejorando muy bien hijo

• - . . Gracias Papa

₢ - Escucha debes estar alerta cuando sientas un ligero mareo

• - ¿..?

₢ - Cuando lo sientas debes parar de usar tu fuego o de lo contrario terminarás deshidratado por completo

• - . . .

₢ - Eso sucede cuando perdemos nuestra concentración y nuestro propio fuego comienza a consumirnos por dentro lentamente

₢ - Las personas del exterior tienen la creencia de que el fuego que creamos viene de nuestro interior, ese pensamiento es totalmente erróneo, nuestro don consiste en inducir la combustión del ambiente con nuestra propia mente volviendo nuestra concentración lo más fundamental, si la perdemos nos ponemos en riesgo de lastimarnos o en el peor de los casos podríamos morir con nuestro propio fuego

• - . . Entiendo tendré cuidado Papa

₢ - Bien comencemos con lo siguiente

• - Si

₢ - Ves aquellos tres pequeños troncos de aquella mesa, trata de usar tu fuego para quemar solo el tronco del medio y evita que los otros dos no sufran ningún daño, recuerda concéntrate puedes aislar lo que no quieras quemar

• - . . Lo hare

Por varios minutos permanecí practicando hasta que poco a poco lograba concentrarme lo suficientemente bien en mi fuego control para poder quemar solo lo que yo elegía, Papa dice que de esta manera nunca provocaremos algún incendio accidental con nuestro don, el control de mi fuego ha mejorado bastante lo suficiente como para que mí ligero temor a él comenzara a desaparecer

Pase toda la tarde practicando lo que Papa me había enseñado hasta la llegada de la noche, me encontraba decidido a mejorar lo más rápido posible para cumplir con las expectativas de mis padres

Al llegar la hora de ir a dormir me encontraba cambiándome de ropa en mi baño y al verme al espejo note nuevamente una pequeña mancha negra en uno de mis ojos, sin duda sentí un poco de miedo al verlo de nuevo, al estar a punto de llamar a Nana recordé que la última vez había desaparecido e incluso pensé que se había tratado de mi imaginación, así que lo ignore y continúe cambiándome

Para cuando había terminado me volví a mirar en el espejo y efectivamente había desaparecido sin más, al salir del baño me dirigí hacia mi cama en donde Nana se encontraba esperándome, Mientras me arropaba me dijo que al día siguiente mis padres tendrían un visitante muy importante y debido a eso pospondrían sus enseñanzas para el día siguiente

Enseguida comencé a pensar en cómo aprovechar todo ese tiempo que tendría después del entrenamiento de Nana, pero mientras lo hacía Nana comenzó a tocarme la frente como si revisará mi temperatura

¥ - Pequeño, ¿Te sientes bien?

• - . Claro me encuentro bien Nana

¥ - . . . .Por favor no dudes en contarme cómo te sientes ¿De acuerdo?

• - . . Lo hare Nana

En ese momento retiro su mano para luego besar mi frente y desearme buenas noches, una vez que Nana salió de mi habitación el pensamiento de si decirle o no lo de la mancha en mis ojos mantenía mi mente distraída hasta el punto de no dejarme dormir apropiadamente

A la mañana siguiente mientras me encontraba arreglando mi cama Pyrrha entro a mi habitación a una alta velocidad cargando consigo su mochila escolar

‽ - ¡Raidon!, necesito tu ayuda por favor, olvide terminar una tarea importante

• - ¡Eh! . . . . ¿De qué se trata?

Al estar Ayudando a Pyrrha con su tarea Nana entro a la habitación usando una de sus vestimentas tradicionales que suele usar solo durante ocasiones especiales y al llegar hasta nosotros permaneció observando detenidamente lo que hacíamos

• - Buenos días Nana

‽ - Buenos días Nana

¥ - Buenos días pequeños, veo que se encuentran algo ocupados

• - . . Solo un poco

¥ - Veo que sigues dependiendo de Raidon para terminar tus deberes olvidados ¿Verdad pequeña?

‽ - Lo olvide, lo siento, lo siento

Para cuando Pyrrha pudo terminar su tarea la hora del almuerzo había llegado y al dirigirnos hasta el salón comedor Kyo se encontraba esperándonos justo en la entrada

• - Buenos días Hermano

‽ - Buenos días Kyo

* - Buenos días. . . . . mmm parece que sigues olvidando tus deberes verdad Pyrrha

‽ - ¡Ah!. . . como puedes decir eso ¿Qué te hace pensar que los olvide de nuevo?

* - mm pues no lo sé quizás sea por el hecho de que tienes tu mochila puesta

• - . . . . . .

‽ - . . . . . _"sollozar"_

Después del almuerzo Kyo y Pyrrha se despidieron de mí para ir a su escuela, a pesar de pertenecer a distintos cursos asisten a la misma escuela

¥ - Bien pequeño debemos comenzar nuestro día nosotros también

• - Si

Durante mis ejercicios Nana se mantenía observándome y mientras lo hacía podía notar su ligera preocupación en sus ojos la misma preocupación que he notado en días atrás, por alguna razón siento que de preguntarle que le ocurre Nana evada mi pregunta

Más tarde, Nana se encontraba sentada a la sombra de los árboles con los ojos cerrados casi como si estuviera durmiendo, debía admitir que lucía realmente linda junto con el atuendo que se encontraba usando

De pronto Nana abrió sus ojos en dirección al suelo y mientras lo hacía notaba de nuevo aquella tristeza de siempre, sin duda este era justo el momento para preguntarle que le ocurría

• - Nana….

¥ - Pequeño ¿Genma-sama te ha explicado los peligros de tu don?

• - . . . Sí, me dijo que no debo de usarlo sin la adecuada concentración

¥ - ¿Algo más?

• - . Es todo lo que me ha dicho hasta ahora

¥ - Ya veo, entonces si él no te ha dicho nada más yo debo esperar hasta que lo haga, por lo pronto no te esfuerces demasiado cuando utilices tu don de fuego ¿Si?

• - . ¿Ay algo más?

¥ - Si, es algo aún más peligroso

• - . . . _**¿Un peligro más?**_

Me preguntaba que podría ser más peligroso que terminar quemados por nuestro propio fuego, pero si Nana dice que tiene que ser Papa quien me lo diga entonces esperare pacientemente hasta que lo haga

En ese momento una dama Kusanagi se acercó hasta nosotros y al llegar le informo a Nana que mis padres pedían su presencia en el salón principal, Nana al escuchar sus palabras se puso de pie y le afirmó con la cabeza, entonces se giró hacia mí y me dijo que a partir de este momento tenía el resto del día libre, que lo usará productivamente

Nana se despidió de mí acariciando mí cabello con su mano y después de que se fuera me dispuse a pensar en cómo aprovecharía el tiempo, lo primero en lo que pensé fue en terminar de leer los libros que me hacían falta, así que me dirigí hasta mí habitación a cambiarme de ropa para después llevar aquellos libros a mi pequeño jardín de siempre para tratar de terminarlos, por supuesto no sin antes pasar a comer algo al salón comedor

Al llegar a mi pequeño jardín comencé de inmediato a leer los libros que había traído conmigo, al paso de un tiempo ya había terminado con el primero así que antes de comenzar con el siguiente quise darme un tiempo para reflexionar y entender mejor todo lo que había leído

De pronto note un silencio bastante inusual en el habiente al parecer no se encontraban aves en los alrededores de nuevo, no pasa muy a menudo, pero cuando sucede el silencio es bastante triste y un poco atemorizante, así que mientras pensaba en qué hacer para remediarlo la respuesta vino por si sola al comenzar a abrir mi boca para cantar la canción que Nana más me canta durante las noches

Sin pensarlo comencé a cantar fuerte pero suavemente

• - Kaze ni toban el ragna Sadame to chigiri kawashite  
Kaze ni yukan el ragna Todorokishi tsubasa

• - Hoshi ni toban el ragna Banri wo koete kanata e  
Hoshi ni yukan el ranga Setsuna... Eikyuu wo

• - Nagare nagare itsukushimu  
Mata seishi no yurikago de yawaku  
Awadatsu

• - Aa... Sen no toki no Rinne no tabi  
Tsunagi au Te to te sagashi motome  
Kokoro kawashi Ibuku kaze yo  
Arata na sekai wo tobe

• - Yume ni toban el ragna Kibou wa tobira no kagi ni  
Yume ni yukan el ragna Hikari sasu hou e

• - Subete wa mu e no utakata  
Tada kaiki no habataki ni  
Kiete kaeran

• - Aa... Shin no yoake Kumo wo kitte  
Tenkuu no Itadaki ni noboran  
Tsui no hana wa Hakanakikana  
Kono mi wo ai ni sasagu

• - Nanji, yuuki wo kazashite Kaihou no ubugoe  
Soshite akatsuki tasogare  
Towa e no kaze e

• - Sen no toki no Rinne no tabi  
Tsunagi au Te to te sagashi motome  
Kokoro kawashi Ibuku kaze yo  
Arata na sekai wo tobe

**Towagatari ~Kaze no Uta~**

Al terminar me mantuve en silencio con los ojos cerrados para descansar mis ojos un momento, de pronto un agudo, pero delicado grito se escuchó en las cercanías y al abrir mis ojos dirigí mi vista en la dirección de donde había provenido aquel grito, el ruido vino de uno de los almacenes de herramientas cercanos al jardín donde me encontraba

En una de las esquinas de aquel pequeño almacén pude ver a quien parecía ser Pyrrha de espaldas, por un momento supuse que se había tratado de ella, pero de inmediato note que se encontraba abrazando algo o a alguien y al mismo tiempo lo que sea que se encontraba abrazando parecía estar tratando de escapar de sus manos

Fue una sorpresa cuando se dio la vuelta dejando ver lo que tenía abrazado, se trataba de una niña totalmente desconocida a quien nunca había visto antes, a simple vista podía ver como trataba desesperadamente de alejarse de Pyrrha quien para su mala suerte la tenía fuertemente abrasada sin ninguna posibilidad de huir

Mientras aquella niña trataba de escapar Pyrrha parecía estarse divirtiendo teniéndola cautiva entre sus brazos, por un momento sentí el impulso de ayudarla, pero al estar a punto de hacerlo aquella niña había dejado de luchar

En ese momento Pyrrha parecía estarle ablando al oído, aparentemente tratando de convencerla de algo o al menos eso me imaginaba, luego de un momento devolví mi vista a mis libros con la intención de continuar con el siguiente y al tomar uno de ellos comencé a leerlo con tranquilidad cuando noté que dos personas se acercaban hasta mi lentamente

‽ - ¡Hola Raidon!

• - . . Hola Pyrrha. . . .

Al verla note que aquella niña que había atrapado se ocultaba detrás de ella emitiendo un ligero y casi inaudible sollozar

‽ - Vamos no tengas miedo preséntate, adelante

Poco a poco aquella persona comenzó a salir de la espalda de Pyrrha con mucha lentitud, a primera vista parecía tener nuestra misma edad, su altura era similar a la de Pyrrha, sus ojos color caramelo claro lucían llorosos, su cabello color negro azulado estaba peinado de forma muy tradicional y se encontraba usando un hermoso Kimono de color azul

‽ - Vamos preséntate, no temas es una buena persona ya veras

Definitivamente su cara totalmente roja expresaba mucho miedo, pero a pesar de eso de alguna manera junto el valor suficiente para hablar

ϔ - . . . .Es...es... Este…m... mi nombre... es... Sonoda… U…Umi… mucho gusto

• - . .Mi nombre es Kusanagi Raidon encantado de conocerte Sonoda Umi

Claramente su sonrojo había aumentado notoriamente así que permaneció con sus manos entrelazadas y mirando hacia el suelo, entonces mire a Pyrrha con una expresión de confusión, trataba de que me dijera quien era esta persona

‽ - . .Ah cierto lo siento me dijeron que el día de hoy Genma-sama tiene la importante visita de un amigo suyo así que al llegar de la escuela me encomendaron la tarea de cuidar a su hija mientras hablaban, pero mientras me encontraba mostrándole un poco nuestra casa la perdí de vista por un momento y la encontré en este lugar

• - . . Ya veo

‽ - . Oh por cierto Umi, Raidon es mi primo más querido de todos así que puedes sentirte tranquila a su lado

ϔ - . . . Ah… es…está bien

Sin duda alguna esta persona llamada Umi era alguien increíblemente tímida, pero a pesar de eso se esforzaba para poder hablarnos, Luego de tan extraño encuentro Pyrrha junto con Umi se sentaron alrededor de mi para hacerme compañía, pero la única sin decir palabra alguna era Umi quien se limitaba a mantener su vista en nosotros

Pyrrha se mantuvo hablando con Umi durante varios minutos explicándole un poco nuestro estilo de vida en general entre otras cosas, Durante los minutos que se encontraban a mi lado podía notar de reojo la mirada de Umi en mí, como si le sorprendiera la cantidad de libros que tenía a mi lado

‽ - Raidon cuéntanos por favor la historia del tigre y el dragón ¿Si?

Al escuchar la petición de Pyrrha enseguida gire mí vista hacia Umi quien parecía seguir sintiendo un poco de temor

• - ¿De verdad la quieres escuchar Sonoda?

ϔ - . . . e…esto… Si, qui...quisiera escucharla por favor

• - . Bien

Al dejar a un lado el libro que tenía en mis manos cerré los ojos para recordar la historia, para luego abrirlos y comenzar a contarla, se trataba de un pequeño cuento chino que Nana nos había contado tiempo atrás, es una historia breve relacionada con la avaricia, armonía, poder y muchas emociones más provocadas por la convivencia de dos almas totalmente distintas entre sí, pero que al mismo tiempo se complementaban la una a la otra

Mientras contaba la historia había podido notar un ligero brillo en los ojos de Umi el cual había opacado por completo su sonrojo, poco a poco Umi comenzó a sentir más confianza hacia nosotros, por otro lado, Pyrrha parecía seguir divirtiéndose con las expresiones de Umi, al paso de un tiempo Umi de algún modo había reunido la confianza suficiente para comenzar a hablar sobre ella y las actividades que realiza en su casa

Sonoda Umi es la heredera de la casa y dojo Sonoda uno de los más respetables de todo Tokio, su rutina diaria es un poco similar a la de nuestra familia debido a que sigue un estilo de vida muy tradicional, para cuando me di cuenta Umi se encontraba hablando con más naturalidad con nosotros, sin duda Pyrrha tiene un carisma tan especial como para hacer tener confianza a alguien como Umi ya que todo este tiempo fue ella quien la convenció de comenzar a contarnos sobre su familia y sus actividades

Al llegar el atardecer Nana había llegado hasta donde estábamos, buscaba a Umi debido a que su familia se encontraba a punto de irse, en ese momento Nana tomo todos mis libros y me dijo que los llevaría hasta mi cuarto para que de ese modo pudiera hacer compañía a Pyrrha para ir a despedir a Umi

Mientras caminábamos por los pasillos Pyrrha le dijo a Umi que la próxima vez que nos visitará no dudará en preguntar por ella, para que de ese modo podamos volver a pasar otro día tan divertido como el que habíamos tenido hoy, luego de que Umi escuchará sus palabras una ligera sonrisa se mostró en su rostro la cual al verla Pyrrha y yo nos miramos con una sonrisa, prácticamente el día de hoy habíamos hecho una nueva amiga

Para cuando llegamos a la entrada de la casa sus padres se encontraban esperándola justo al lado de un automóvil y justo antes de que subiera al auto Umi giro su vista hacia nosotros para luego sonreír y despedirse moviendo su mano, nosotros por supuesto respondimos del mismo modo, para cuando el automóvil salió de la casa Pyrrha me tomo de la mano y me dijo que fuéramos a mi habitación a jugar un poco antes de la hora de la cena, pero sabía que lo decía solo para evitar ponerse triste.

Al día siguiente mí rutina desde el almuerzo hasta el comienzo de mis enseñanzas con Nana y Mama parecían marchar con mucha naturalidad, pero al encontrarme a punto de comenzar las enseñanzas de Papa sentí un extraño ardor en mi garganta y ojos los cuales nunca antes había sentido, sin embargo, no les preste mucha atención debido a que solo era un ligero ardor así que no quería interrumpir mí rutina solo por algo así

Para cuando termine mis lecciones del día y después de la hora de la comida me encontraba repasando algunos libros de Mama los cuales me estaban siendo de mucha ayuda para entender mejor sus enseñanzas actuales, de pronto sentí una extraña sensación de soledad la cual nunca había sentido antes o al menos había prestado atención, supongo que la compañía que había tenido el día anterior había sido realmente muy divertida tanto como para comenzar a desear tener a alguien haciéndome compañía justo ahora

El resto de la tarde la pase solo debido a que ese día todo el mundo parecía estar ocupado, Nana se encontraba fuera de la casa haciendo compañía a mis padres, mi hermano aún no había regresado del instituto y Pyrrha me había contado que ese día asistiría a una sesión de estudio con sus amigas de la escuela, por otro lado el resto de mis primos por alguna razón no habían salido a jugar aquel día, supuse que se encontrarían en compañía de sus padres o tal vez ocupados con alguna otra actividad importante

Mientras tenia todos esos pensamientos comencé a sentir de nuevo ese ligero ardor en mis ojos y garganta, pero esta vez el dolor era aún más intensó, de pronto sentí una obstrucción en mi garganta la cual causó que comenzara a toser desmedidamente haciendo a un lado el libro que tenía en mis manos, entonces al sentir que estaba a punto de expulsar algo lleve mis manos hasta mi boca por mero impulso, para cuando me sentí mejor las retire sintiendo una extraña humedad en ellas acompañada de un ligero olor a óxido, me quede profundamente paralizado y asustado al ver que mis manos se encontraban cubiertas de sangre

La sangre tenía un fuerte color rojizo el cual miraba sin poder reaccionar, al tratar de moverme mis manos comenzaron a temblar impidiéndome pensar claramente, era muy evidente que me encontraba completamente aterrado, entonces en un pequeño impulso me puse de pie para dirigirme lo más rápido posible hasta mi habitación dejando tras de mi todas mis cosas, todo lo que pensaba era en que debía tener muy mala suerte al no estar nadie a mi lado para ayudarme ni siquiera Nana o alguna dama Kusanagi

Al llegar al pasillo que lleva a mi habitación coloque mis manos en mi pecho para evitar manchar el suelo y así caminar lo más rápido posible, al llegar frente a las puertas de mi habitación tuve que abrirlas con mi pie para evitar mancharlas, al entrar me apresure a llegar hasta el cuarto de baño en donde sin percatarme abrí la puerta manchando la manija para poder entrar

Lo primero que hice fue lavar mis manos y mi boca para así mismo tratar de saber que lo había provocado, pero por más que pensaba no encontraba una pista debido a que no sentía síntoma alguno, no sentía mareo, dolor, o algún otro malestar que me pudiese decir una pista de lo que me ocurrió, comencé a sentirme frustrado debido a que a pesar de ya haber aprendido mucho de Mama no podía determinar el porque me había ocurrido algo así

Al paso de unos minutos comencé a limpiar la poca sangre que había manchado el cuarto de baño y algunos objetos, prácticamente me encontraba más tranquilo y relajado al revisar que solo había sido un poco de sangre la que había expulsado por mi boca la cual había terminado de limpiar casi por completo, de pronto un par de pasos apresurados comenzaron a escucharse en mi habitación los cuales se acercaron hasta la puerta del baño la cual poco después fue bruscamente abierta

¥ - ¡Raidon!, ¡Pequeño! . . . ¿Qué sucedió te encuentras bien?

• - ¿Nana?..

De inmediato Nana me tomo de mi rostro y comenzó a revisarme de lado a lado

• - Estoy bien, no fue nada Nana de verdad

¥ - . . . . ¿No fue nada?, Raidon hay un pequeño rastro de sangre por el pasillo, ¡Cómo no va ser Nada!

De un momento a otro Nana alzo su voz, era más que obvio que se encontraba muy molesta conmigo

• - . . . .

¥ - . Lo siento no quería gritarte, me asusté mucho al ver que aquel rastro de sangre iba directo hacia tu habitación

En ese momento Nana me abrazo con mucha fuerza, debido a ese abrazo no pude contenerme más y comencé a llorar ligeramente

• - Nana, ¿Qué me sucede? . . .

¥ - . Mi niño

Nana me mantuvo abrazando por un par de minutos mientras trataba de calmar mi fuerte temblar de manos y mi sollozar, para cuando me encontraba más tranquilo Nana me dijo que buscará un cambio de ropa mientras ella limpiaba las manchas que había dejado por el pasillo antes de que alguien más las viera, más tarde se encontraba bañándome en el baño privado de mis padres y al meterme dentro de las aguas termales Nana se mantenía abrazándome con la misma expresión de preocupación de siempre

¥ - Pequeño

• - . . .

¥ - Creo que debes saberlo ahora

• - . ¿?

Al mirar el rostro de Nana ella cerro sus ojos por un momento y al suspirar profundamente comenzó a contarme aquello que se suponía Papa tendría que contarme

¥ - Como ya sabes el más grande rasgo distintivo de tu familia es la manipulación del Fuego, es su gran don otorgado desde tiempos ancestrales y el control del mismo nunca es igual para cada miembro de la familia

¥ - Mientras que unos se vuelven habilidosos con su don otros nunca llegan a siquiera despertarlo debido a su baja habilidad o quizás simplemente por no nacer con los genes suficientemente fuertes para ello, por otro lado al ser un poder que fue otorgado ase mucho es normal que se desarrollen efectos secundarios, a veces buenos, a veces malos, tales como el lento envejecimiento debido a su energía natural que llega a manejar un Kusanagi para crear fuego así como los efectos dañinos en el cuerpo al usar el don en exceso

¥ - Daños como la deshidratación del cuerpo o inclusive ligeras quemaduras con su propio fuego en resultado de haberlo usado sin la adecuada concentración o mientras se encuentran cansados, ventajas y consecuencias como esta existen varias las cuales ya conoces

¥ - Pero lejos de todas ellas existe una en especial bastante inusual y sin duda la más peligrosa de todas tanto para el usuario como para las personas a su alrededor, está singularidad fue llamada "Disturbio de Sangre"

• - . . .

¥ - Veras pequeño cuando un niño Kusanagi despierta su don por primera vez corre el riego de despertar un antiguo gen dentro del mismo el cual causa que el usuario sucumba ante un instinto de agresividad y violencia ante todo ser vivo que se encuentre cerca

• - ¿Qué quieres decir Nana?

¥ - Los Kusanagi que lo despertaron estuvieron cerca de matar a un ser querido y presentaban un instinto asesino bastante fuerte

¥ - No son conscientes de lo que se encuentran haciendo y debido a que despiertan un inusual poder se vuelven muy difíciles de detener, para alivio de toda la familia el disturbio de sangre solo sucede una vez debido a que su cuerpo asimila el gen y después de un día entero el usuario recupera el sentido

¥ - No siempre se puede predecir cuando alguien está a punto de caer en ese estado y otras veces aparecen algunos síntomas que lo delatan, entre estos síntomas se encuentra la…

• - ¿Sangre?

¥ - . . .Si, algunas veces la persona tiende a toser sangre y cuando esto sucede no tarda nada en comenzar el descontrol, los demás síntomas están relacionados con dolor de articulaciones, ardor de pecho, ojos y alucinaciones

• - Entonces eso ¿Me va a pasar a mí?

¥ - . . Pequeño estoy muy sorprendida de que al toser sangre no hayas caído en ese estado, la verdad es que no lo entiendo, de todos los casos de los que me han informado ninguno fue capaz de seguir normal luego de toser sangre así que tú eres el primero en no sucumbir ante ese síntoma

• - . Entonces ¿Estaré bien?

¥ - Eso no lo sé, pero es buena señal que ahora lo estés, pero para estar seguros lo consultare con Genma-sama así que te pido que seas paciente y mantengas la calma ya verás que todo va a salir bien

• - . . . Si Nana

¥ - Por ahora descansa y no vayas a esforzarte el día de mañana ¿De acuerdo?

• - Si

¥ - Vamos es hora de que vayas a dormir

Al dirigirnos a mi habitación comenzaba a sentir un fuerte pensamiento uno un poco diferente, debía admitir que lo que sentía era algo de enfado, enfado por lo que me estaba pasando, enfado por el hecho de que me estuviese pasando esto solo por tratar de esforzarme o al menos eso creía, me sentía extraño ya que no suelo sentir esa clase de emociones así que solo trate de ignorarlo

Mientras Nana me arropaba le pregunte si mi hermano o alguno de mis primos habían pasado por lo mismo y me respondió que yo era la única persona de mi familia en presentar los síntomas después de muchos años, prácticamente el disturbio de sangre se había convertido en algo tan inusual en estos días que no se le había prestado la atención debida en las últimas décadas, entonces entendí por qué no sabía nada e inclusive me cuestione por qué esa clase de información no venía en los libros que cuentan la historia de la familia

Luego de terminar de arroparme me deseo buenas noches y me pidió que no le contará a nadie lo que me había pasado para luego salir de mi cuarto mostrándome su bella sonrisa de siempre, por varios minutos en mi mente se encontraban una gran variedad de pensamientos, todos ellos me hacían estar despierto, miedo, frustración, enfado todos y cada uno de ellos me provocaban dolor de cabeza, en un pequeño momento de cansancio cerré mis ojos para tratar de dormir y así poder dejar mi mente en blanco

**[[Genma **&** Neo]]**

¥ - _toc,toc_ . . .¿Genma-sama?

₢ - Adelante Neo

¥ - Gracias

₢ - Dime ¿Que ha ocurrido?

¥ - He confirmado su temor, el pequeño Raidon presenta los síntomas, pero por alguna razón no ha ocurrido nada

₢ - Ya veo. . . Entonces debes estar alerta para cuando ocurra, detenerlo y si la situación se sale de control ya sabes que deberás hacer

¥ - Pero eso implicaría…

₢ - No importa, no podemos poner en riesgo a los demás miembros de la familia, además estoy seguro de que Raidon soportara cualquier ataque que reciba

¥ - . . . .

₢ - Sea como sea solo detenlo cuando llegue el momento

¥ - Entendido Genma-sama, ay algo más que debo decirle

₢ - Adelante

¥ - He contado al pequeño sobre su situación y espera que usted también hable con él, ¿Lo hará?

₢ - . . Supongo que tengo que hacerlo

¥ - Si me permite opinar ¿No es momento para detener momentáneamente su aprendizaje?, Su actual nivel de conocimientos podría rivalizar fácilmente con cualquier estudiante destacado

₢ - No será necesario, a decir verdad, sería más seguro si Cinder y yo estamos con él en caso de que ocurra su descontrol

¥ - . . ¿Lo lastimaran?

₢ - Solo de ser necesario, por otro lado, que tú estés a su lado la mayor parte del tiempo será más que suficiente

¥ - Entiendo

₢ - Muy bien eso es todo puedes retirarte

¥ - A la orden

₢ -. . Ese niño, espero que no dé más problemas

¥ - . . . . .

**[[-FIN-]]**

Un ligero y agradable aroma comenzó a esparcirse por la habitación provocando que despertara de mi sueño, sabia de quien provenía dicho aroma así que al abrir mis ojos la silueta inconfundible de aquella persona se encontraba justo al lado de mí esperando a que despertara

¥ - Buenos días pequeño

• - . Buenos días Nana

¥ - ¿Cómo te sientes?

• - Me siento mucho mejor, ya no siento ninguna sensación de dolor o ardor

¥ - Es bueno oír eso, recuerda si vuelves a sentir lo mismo de ayer por más mínima sensación no dudes en decírmelo ¿De acuerdo?

• - Lo haré Nana

¥ - Muy bien

Una vez levantado de la cama de inmediato tome la ropa que Nana ya tenía a su lado para cambiarme y comenzar el día, Durante el almuerzo Pyrrha se encontraba contándome sobre el nuevo tema que habían visto en su escuela y de cómo este se le facilitaba, tanto que la mayoría de sus compañeros le pedían ayuda con el

En ese momento Suki y Toru habían llegado a sentarse junto a nosotros para platicar un poco, no suelen hacerlo mucho debido a que la mayor parte del tiempo lo pasan en compañía de sus padres lo cual siempre me hacía sentir un poco de envidia que durante las comidas siempre las pasaban juntos a diferencia de Papa y Mamá quienes siempre se encontraban ocupados

Más tarde me encontraba esperando a Nana en el lugar de siempre debido a que se encontraba atendiendo una pequeña petición de Mama, en ese momento el tío Ren quien es el Papa de Pyrrha había llegado para hacerme compañía, suele hacerme compañía en ocasiones para hablar sobre casi cualquier tema que se le ocurra, debo decir que últimamente lo hace más a menudo que antes y los temas de los que hablamos nunca tienen alguna relación entre sí

ᵴ - Te noto algo distraído Raidon, ¿Dime todo bien?

• - Si, es solo que. . .

ᵴ - . . . ¿?

• - Tío Ren ¿Usted sabe algo acerca del disturbio de sangre?

ᵴ - . . . Un tema muy oscuro para un niño, dime ¿Cómo es que sabes sobre eso?

• - . Me lo dijo Nana

ᵴ - Ya veo bueno eso lo explica. . . mmm y dime ¿Por qué te interesa saber sobre eso?

• - Bueno pues...

Por un momento dude si debía decirle la verdad o solo limitarme a preguntarle como si fuera solo curiosidad, al verlo no podía siquiera ponerme de acuerdo en mis pensamientos

El tío Ren Es una persona muy amable y tranquila la mayor parte de su tiempo lo pasa dentro y fuera del templo principal debido a que él y la tía Mizuki quien es la Mama de Pyrrha son los encargados del cuidado del templo y de sus ceremonias que se realizan en él, prácticamente son algo parecido a un monje y una sacerdotisa

El tío Ren es de alta estatura largo cabello color oscuro y de ojos del mismo color mientras que la tía Mizuki tiene su largo cabello color rojo, una mediana estatura y sus ojos de un verde intenso, ambos al casarse heredaron la responsabilidad de cuidar y administrar el templo, dicha responsabilidad fue otorgada por los abuelos de la tía Mizuki al fallecer

Ambos son muy amables conmigo y cada que visitó su casa siempre tienen algo de comer que ofrecerme e inclusive siempre preguntan acerca de mi estado de salud entre otras cosas, prácticamente mi relación con ellos siempre ha sido más estrecha que con el resto de mis tíos y debido a eso siempre he sentido confianza de preguntarles cualquier cosa

• - Es sólo mera curiosidad

ᵴ - . . Así que es eso

• - Tío Ren ¿Quién ha sido la última persona en caer en ese estado?

ᵴ - . Mmmm Veras ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que alguien de nuestra familia haya sido afectado por el disturbio de sangre, debido a eso lo hemos comenzado a olvidar, de algún modo hemos creído que esa supuesta maldición ha terminado

• - De verdad ¿Nadie más ha tenido ese problema en la actualidad?

ᵴ - Bueno al menos en esta casa la última persona en sufrir algo así fue tu bisabuelo, al menos eso fue lo que me contó en una ocasión tu padre, dime ¿Tanto interés tienes sobre el tema?

• - Esto, si un poco

ᵴ - Ya veo, si de verdad tienes tanto interés me párese que quizás exista un libro que habla sobre ello y si mal no recuerdo lo podrías encontrar en la colección privada de tu padre

• - ¿De verdad?

ᵴ - Bueno asumiendo que aún lo tenga claro está jeje. . . Dime Raidon ¿De verdad te has sentido bien en estos días?

• - Eh, claro. . . ¿Por qué lo pregunta?

ᵴ - Mera curiosidad

En ese momento Nana se acercaba más y más hasta donde nos encontrábamos el Tío Ren y yo

¥ - Ya estoy aquí pequeño, Buenos días Ren-sama que sorpresa encontrarlo aquí

ᵴ - Buen día Neo, yo solo me encontraba de paseo así que vine a saludar al pequeño Raidon y si me disculpan continuaré con mi caminata, Te veré luego muchacho

• - . . ¿?

¥ - Adelante Ren-sama. . .

Mientras se marchaba note una ligera sonrisa en su rostro como si de algún modo me estuviese expresando ánimo

¥ - Muy bien pequeño debemos comenzar el día

• - Si Nana

Durante todos los ejercicios permanecí bastante distraído, por otro lado, comenzaba a sentir muchas dudas con respecto al disturbio de sangre, me sorprendía mucho saber que desde la época de mi bisabuelo nadie más ha padecido ese mal y al mismo tiempo me sentí abrumado por estar solo yo pasando por ello

Al llegar la hora de las lecciones con Mama, Nana se despidió de mi con una expresión aún más notoria de preocupación solo que esta vez creía saber cuál era el origen de aquella expresión, una vez que me encontraba frente a Mama decidí esperar tranquilamente a que llegase el momento apropiado de preguntarle sobre el tema y al faltar unos pocos minutos para terminar nuestro tiempo juntos lancé mi pregunta directamente hacia ella la cual era _¿Qué sabes sobre el disturbio de sangre?_

€ - . Todo lo que sé es que era algo normal en nuestra familia en el pasado al punto de ocasionar la muerte de la persona afectada

• - . . . ¿Existe una forma de detenerlo?

€ - Lo lamento, pero no tengo esa clase de respuestas, el único que podría decirte con exactitud es tu padre ¿porque no le preguntas?

• - . . .Lo haré Mama

€ - Bien hasta mañana Hijo

• - Adiós Mama me retiro

Como lo pensaba, Mama no sabía nada al respecto de lo que me había pasado la noche anterior o quizás simplemente no le importaba. . . Nunca ha mostrado mucha preocupación por mi estado de salud, por lo general siempre espera que resuelva las cosas por mí mismo, más tarde me encontraba esperando a Papa dentro del dojo debido a que no se encontraba dentro de él, me pareció bastante extraño que no se encontrará ya que normalmente siempre me avisa cuando tiene que salir o atender algún asunto que le impida estar conmigo

Lo espere por varios minutos y mientras lo hacía decidí practicar los ejercicios que ya conocía, para cuando entro al dojo ya había transcurrido la mitad del tiempo que paso con él, al verlo Notaba un cierto gesto de preocupación en el como si acabase de recibir alguna mala noticia y una vez que llegó hasta donde me encontraba me pidió que me sentará junto a él

Lo primero que hizo fue preguntar por mi estado de salud para lo que yo respondí que me encontraba bien sin ningún dolor o alguna molestia

₢ - Como se encuentra tu espalda ¿Sentiste algún cambio en esa parte?

• - Sigue igual, sin ningún cambio

₢ - Entiendo

• - . . .¿?

Papa cruzó sus brazos luego de cerrar su ojos y comenzó a relatarme la misma exacta historia que Nana el día anterior me había contado, sus palabras no me ofrecían respuesta alguna así que una vez que terminó de relatar la historia decidí preguntarle directamente acerca de aquel libro que el tío Ren había mencionado y para mi sorpresa Papa se había quedado sin habla durante varios segundos para luego decirme que si estaba interesado él me podría proporcionar algunos libros con la condición de no mostrárselos a nadie más, por supuesto acepte en el momento

Al escuchar mi respuesta Papa salió del dojo diciéndome que lo esperará hasta que regresará y mientras tanto continuará con los ejercicios que me encontraba realizando, después de varios minutos Papa entro sosteniendo lo que parecía ser a simple vista una tela de color café oscuro envolviendo lo que imaginaba que era un libro, al llegar hasta mí me dijo que lo cuidará y que se lo devolviera del mismo modo una vez que terminará de leerlo

Al llegar la hora de comer Papa me dijo que todo estaría bien que no tenía nada de qué preocuparme, que mientras que Nana estuviese a mi lado nada malo pasaría, de algún modo sus palabras me dieron un poco de confianza para poder olvidar un poco la preocupación que sentía por lo menos un poco, sin embargo, no podía evitar sentirme triste debido a que sentía que no les había importado mucho lo que me estaba sucediendo…

Mientras caminaba por el pasillo luego de haber escondido el libro de Papa en mi habitación Hanako había aparecido frente a mí en busca de ayuda respecto a un tema de literatura, por supuesto estaba encantado de poder ser siempre de ayuda para los demás, una vez que le había recomendado un libro específico para su tarea comenzamos a conversar sobre los ejercicios que había también comenzado a recibir departe del tío Senshu y se preguntaba por qué no los tomaba junto con ellos

Para luego responderle que Papa quería que aprendiera directamente de Nana y por ese motivo no podía hacerles compañía, al escuchar mi respuesta Hanako lucía un poco pensativa y con deseos de hacer alguna pregunta, pero justo cuando se encontraba a punto de hacerla Pyrrha había aparecido por detrás nuestro para sorprendernos y a su vez ahuyentando la pregunta que se encontraba por hacer

En ese momento Hanako pareció molestarse un poco así que al instante saludo a Pyrrha y luego se despidió de mi sin decir nada más, por supuesto la acción que había realizado puso a Pyrrha en un estado de sorpresa, al parecer no fue su intención molestarla, luego de saludarla le dije que era hora de comer para que de algún modo desviara su expresión de asustada del pasillo por donde Hanako se había marchado, más tarde luego de haber terminado de comer Pyrrha me había pedido ayuda con sus tareas y después de aceptar ayudarla pasamos toda la tarde en su habitación hasta el anochecer.


	4. Chapter 4

Al día siguiente mientras me encontraba descansando en mi pequeño jardín de siempre reflexionaba parte de lo que había leído de aquel libro que me había dado Papa el cual para mi desagrado no decía nada importante relacionado con el disturbio de sangre más que meras historias sobre alguno que otro Kusanagi que llegó a padecer aquel mal, Historias que por cierto se encontraban incompletas y otras solo hacían vagas referencias

Al principio sentía algo de decepción por no encontrar la información que buscaba y sin embargo seguía sintiendo confianza en que encontraría algo útil si terminaba de leer aquel libro aunque me parecía un poco molesto el tener que leerlo cuando me encontrara solo debido a la petición de Papa de mantenerlo oculto, por otro lado me parecía un poco extraño que de las historias que había ya leído en ninguna mencionaban como es que detuvieron a la persona afectada tan solo relataba las mismas cosas que ya sabía, entre ellas algunos síntomas y demás datos, pero nada relacionado al método que usaron para detenerlos por lo cual no entendía por qué omitir esta información

Al final no le di importancia a las dudas que tenía sobre aquel libro, lo único que me importaba era terminar de leerlo para así mismo tratar de sentirme más tranquilo al respecto ya que a pesar de que Nana me había dicho que tenía la posibilidad de que no me fuera a pasar de nuevo el miedo que sentía al saber que podría herir a alguien me tenía realmente asustado, pero decidí confiar en Nana y en las palabras de Papa para luego continuar mi día a día con normalidad.

Los días pasan rápidamente y con bastante normalidad sin nada más fuera de lo común salvo que día a día hacia cada vez más frío y eso solo podía significar que nos encontrábamos a comienzos del invierno, mis enseñanzas con Papa, Mama y Nana seguían su curso con bastante normalidad, había pasado más de tres meses desde que había comenzado con todas mis nuevas enseñanzas y desde entonces había mejorado bastante en todas ellas hasta el punto de pensar que podría alcanzar a mi hermano

Durante todo ese tiempo ya había ayudado a Mama a atender un par de heridas de algunos de mis primos y con cada práctica exitosa que tenía Mama siempre me mostraba una pequeña sonrisa la cual a pesar de ser solo por un par de segundos era más que suficiente para mí, por otro lado Papa en ese tiempo me ha mostrado una gran variedad de formas de usar el fuego control, desde crear figuras luminiscentes hasta métodos de supresión del mismo para evitar causar daños o lastimar a alguien con nuestro don

De entre todos los métodos de uso de nuestro fuego control el que más me seguía asustando era el envolverme en un manto de llamas intensas, Papa me dijo que es una de las principales técnicas de defensa que posee un Kusanagi, sin embargo no podía evitar sentir miedo cada vez que intentaba usar esa técnica y para ocultar aquel miedo de Papa trataba de tardar lo menos posible en su uso, de entre todas las palabras y oraciones que me enseñaba una oración en especial era la más usada por Papa la cual había memorizado desde el primer día, _"El entrenamiento no es nada sin la voluntad de seguir"_, Los ejercicios de Nana eran cada vez más exigentes, pero debido a que mi cuerpo estaba ya ligeramente en forma podía soportarlos sin muchos problemas

En días pasados Papa había vuelto a recibir la visita de un amigo suyo el cual para alegría de Pyrrha y de mí se trataba del Papa de Sonoda Umi quien nuevamente había venido consigo y durante todo ese día lo pasamos juntos en mi habitación, para nuestra sorpresa Umi comenzó a hablarnos con más confianza y naturalidad a pesar del ligero tartamudeo que aún tenía, sin duda la confianza que tenía hacia nosotros había crecido y para cuando había llegado la hora de despedirnos nos dijo que pediría a su padre que le permitiera visitarnos más a menudo, al escuchar sus palabras Pyrrha y yo nos miramos a los ojos con una sonrisa para luego volver la vista hacia ella y darle un gran abrazo el cual causó que Umi se sonrojase intensamente entonces Pyrrha y yo comenzamos a reír debido a la divertida reacción que había tenido

En una ocasión le pregunte a Papa sobre cómo es que conocía al papa de Umi y me respondió que se trataba de un muy buen amigo cercano y que además de eso habían estado juntos como compañeros de clase desde la secundaria, su respuesta me sorprendió mucho ya que Papa a simple vista aparenta ser una persona muy estricta y poco amigable sin embargo una vez que se habla con él su personalidad es bastante distinta e incluso agradable debido a su suave tono de voz

Más allá de todo eso me sentía muy feliz por tener como amiga a alguien tan única y al mismo tiempo un poco extraña, prácticamente eso era Sonoda Umi para Pyrrha y para mí, una amiga muy especial y en mi caso mi primera amiga de verdad.

En ocasiones daba pequeños paseos alrededor de toda la casa y jardines, gracias a eso había descubierto algunas cosas de las cuales no sabía nada, tales como la ubicación de un pequeño y extraño altar ubicado en lo más profundo del pequeño bosque que rodeaba la casa el cual no me acercaba más de lo necesario debido a que no sabía qué hacía en ese lugar así que solo lo pasaba por alto, además de algunas estatuas bastante extrañas en forma de criaturas ubicadas alrededor del muro que rodea toda la casa las cuales no había notado hasta ahora debido a que se encontraban ocultas debajo de varios arbustos los cuales debido al frio que hacia día con día se encontraban secos y con menos hojas

Un día al terminar mi paseo decidí regresar a mi habitación tomando un viejo pasillo de madera por el cual nunca había pasado antes, aquel pasillo se encontraba en muy malas condiciones pero en vista de que me encontraba explorando decidí continuar por ese camino, para mi sorpresa a mitad de aquel camino se encontraba lo que parecía ser un viejo edificio construido casi por completo de piedra y techo de madera muy gruesa, la enorme puerta de madera parecía no tener ningún seguro así que decidí entrar por mera curiosidad

El interior era bastante amplio por supuesto lleno por completo de polvo y suciedad así que para poder ver mejor aquel edificio use un poco de fuego con mi mano para poder ver mejor, las paredes conformadas de piedra se encontraban repletas de herramientas de diversos tipos como martillos, pinzas, y varios tipos de barras de lo que parecía ser hierro, al principio solo me hacía ideas de que podría ser este lugar

Pero todas mis ideas desaparecieron al encontrar lo que solo había visto en libros, prácticamente una fragua bastante llena de restos de carbón la cual me dejo claro lo que era este lugar prácticamente una forja, no entendía que estaba haciendo un edificio como este en esta casa, nunca había escuchado de algún familiar que practicara la herrería, pero también me preguntaba porque se encontraba abandonado del todo, al final deje de pensar en ello y decidí salir de aquel lugar, pensé que tal vez podría preguntarle a Papa sobre este lugar en algún momento.

El resto de los días fueron bastante tranquilos y llenos de actividades así que pase todos ellos esforzándome y así sin más el invierno había llegado por completo cubriendo con nieve toda la casa al igual que sus alrededores, por supuesto mi rutina diaria no había cambiado en nada salvo que ahora debido a la nieve mi rutina con Nana la realizaba dentro del dojo principal y por su puesto ya no podría leer en mi pequeño jardín hasta que llegase la primavera, a pesar de todos los inconvenientes que tenía seguía amando los días de invierno por el hermoso color blanco que por todos lados se podía apreciar.

El día de hoy al despertar note de inmediato un frío aún más intensó así que al levantarme busque rápidamente ropa abrigadora para poder comenzar mi día, el exterior se encontraba completamente cubierto por nieve dando como resultado ninguna posibilidad de salir a dar un paseo, el único lugar sin nieve era por supuesto la entrada principal junto con la cochera familiar debido a que llueva o nevé mis tíos tienen que salir y atender sus ocupaciones diarias de una u otra manera.

Las damas Kusanagi pasaban gran parte del día manteniendo los lugares más usados libres de nieve, durante toda la mañana me mantuve recorriendo gran parte de toda la casa apreciando las hermosas vistas que había de ella en distintos ángulos gracias a la nieve y para cuando llego la hora del almuerzo mi hermano junto con Pyrrha y Nana se encontraban ya buscándome por los alrededores y al encontrarme Pyrrha de inmediato grito que me diera prisa

‽ - ¡Apresúrate tengo frío, quiero un poco de chocolate caliente!

• - ¡Ya voy!

Al entrar al salón comedor de inmediato un maravilloso aroma a té y a chocolate inundaba el lugar, el calor y la dulzura de las bebidas eran algo más que amaba del invierno, una vez que habíamos tomado asiento dos damas Kusanagi comenzaron a colocar algunos bocadillos como galletas y distintos panes, de pronto todos y cada uno de mis primos comenzaron a sentarse a nuestro lado Hanako, Kazuo, Toru, Suki e inclusive Midori que a pesar de no hablar mucho su compañía era bastante agradable para mí

Me sentía muy feliz por estar rodeado de todos ellos y convivir tan amenamente ya sea conversando sobre cualquier tema, en ese momento nos encontrábamos pensando en cómo podríamos jugar con tanta nieve

Ԅ - Entonces qué tal si jugamos a derretir nieve

ԋ - No eso no me gusta, es aburrido

ʇ - Pues no suena mal

ʑ - A mí también me parece aburrido además hace mucho frio

Ԅ - . . . Tu qué opinas Midori

Җ - Hummm la verdad preferiría solo verlos

ԋ - . ¿Qué?, vamos Midori juguemos todos juntos

ʑ - Si, anda Midori convivamos todos

ʇ - Raidon convénsela por favor

• - ¡He!. . Yo

‽ - ¡Sí!, juguemos con Nieve

* - ¿No creen que podríamos enfermarnos?

Җ - Exacto pienso lo mismo

ԋ - . . ¿Qué opinas Raidon?

ʑ - Si, dinos

• - . .Humm quizás no pase nada si salimos muy abrigados a jugar con la nieve

Ԅ - Estoy de acuerdo

ʇ - También me parece bien

‽ - ¡Sí!

Җ - Pues si Raidon lo dice entonces me parece bien a mí también

ʑ - Me gusta esa idea

* - ¿Qué opinas Nana?

¥ - . Solo asegúrense de mantenerse cálidos

‽ - Entonces ¡vamos!

• - . ¿?

Una vez que todos terminaran de comer nos dirigimos de inmediato al jardín más cercano por supuesto bastante abrigados, entonces comenzamos a jugar con la nieve, comenzamos por hacer figuras en ella hasta estallar en una pequeña guerra de bolas de nieve, pasamos mucho tiempo jugando juntos debido a que todos mis primos se encontraban en plenas vacaciones de invierno, además el día de hoy mis padres habían cancelado mis lecciones debido a que todos mis tíos tendrían una reunión importante en el salón principal.

En ese momento recordé que la noche anterior Nana me dijo que los adultos de la familia prepararían un par de eventos futuros dentro de nuestra casa los cuales serían un par de fiestas o reuniones con otras familias importantes

El tiempo jugando en la nieve transcurrió rápidamente hasta llegar la tarde, entonces todos mis primos se fueron despidiendo uno a uno para pasar el resto del día en compañía de sus padres, solo mi hermano, Midori, Pyrrha y por supuesto Nana se quedaron más tiempo haciéndome compañía

Para el final del día solo quedábamos Pyrrha, Nana y yo ya que mi hermano y Midori se habían retirado para continuar con sus actividades pendientes, en ese momento nos encontrábamos en la biblioteca platicando un poco más, por otro lado, pude comenzar a notar en Pyrrha una miraba de cansancio y lo que parecía ser preocupación, pero justo cuando me encontraba por preguntar Nana había comenzado a levantarse de la mesa en donde nos encontrábamos

¥ - Pequeños les traeré un poco de té

‽ - . . Gracias Nana

• - Gracias Nana

Para cuando Nana había salido de la biblioteca un pequeño ruido llamo mi atención y al ver de dónde provenía una Pyrrha bastante aburrida aparecía a la avista

• - . . ¿Pasa algo?

‽ - hablemos de algo distinto ¿Si?

• - Claro, De que te gustaría habla...

‽ - ¡Oye!. Puedes decirme cómo funciona un automóvil

• - . Pues solo sé que usa la combustión para generar energía y poder moverse, ¿Por qué lo preguntas?, ¿Te interesa ese tema?

‽ - mmm no, en realidad no, solo quería hablar de otra cosa, eso es todo

• - ¿Pyrrha?

‽ - . ¿Qué?

• - ¿Te ocurre algo?

En ese momento lanzo un ligero, pero muy notorio suspiro

‽ - . . Raidon, te has preguntado alguna vez en que quieres convertirte cuando seas mayor

• - ¿Convertirme?

‽ - Si, convertirte en médico o en un bombero esa clase de cosas, ¿Lo has pensado alguna vez?

• - No, para nada

‽ - ¿De verdad? . . .

• - Así es. ¿Qué tal tú?

‽ - . . Yo. La verdad es que no quiero heredar las responsabilidades que tienen mis padres, sabes yo quisiera poder salir fuera y poder elegir algo en lo que yo quisiera convertirme, no me gusta la idea de ser lo que los demás quieren que seas

• - . . ¿?

Notaba que las palabras de Pyrrha salían desde lo más profundo de su corazón, pero lamentablemente, no podía entender esa clase de pensamientos, no podía entender por qué razón elegiríamos otro camino diferente al de toda nuestra familia, ¿Eso no sería ir en contra de la familia?, por qué razón lo haríamos, en ese momento Pyrrha me miraba directo a los ojos en busca de alguna respuesta, respuesta que desafortunadamente no tenía, entonces con un fuerte suspiro Pyrrha cerro sus ojos para después abrirlos cambiando su expresión triste que había mostrado desde el principio por la misma expresión alegre de siempre

‽ - . . Sabes olvídalo, perdona por molestarte con cosas tan extrañas

• - . . Descuida. . . Perdón por no poder darte una opinión

‽ - jeje no te preocupes, por cierto, ya te he dicho que me gusta mucho tu color de ojos

• - Si. . Me lo dices todo el tiempo

‽ - Lo se jejeje

• - . ¿?

En ese momento comenzamos a reír ligeramente y sin darnos cuentas Nana había llegado con una bandeja de té frente a nosotros

¥ - Bien pequeños un poco de té para antes de dormir

‽ - Gracias Nana

• - Gracias Nana

¥ - Hummm ¿De que hablaban?, parecía divertido

• - Veras Pyrrha me pregunto sobre…

‽ - ¡Qué bonita es la biblioteca!, verdad Raidon

Pyrrha me había interrumpido tan espontáneamente que no entendí al principio el porqué, pero cuando vi su ligera expresión que me decía _"No digas nada"_ entendí que tenía que ocultar lo que habíamos hablado

• - . Eee, si la biblioteca está cada vez más bella ¿No lo crees Nana?

¥ - ¿Bella? yo la veo igual de polvorienta

‽ - . . .

• - . . .

De pronto comenzamos a reírnos a carcajadas luego de escuchar sus palabras y Nana al vernos río de igual modo, no entendí por qué Pyrrha no quería que Nana supiese acerca de nuestra conversación, pero supuse que tenía sus razones así que no trate de preguntar al respecto, Al llegar la hora de ir a dormir me encontraba cambiándome de ropa en mi habitación cuando Nana entro trayendo consigo lo que parecía ser un atuendo y me dijo que era lo que tendría que usar dentro de unos días

Al parecer Papa hará una fiesta en la que invitaría a varias personas ajenas a la familia, por supuesto solo conocidos e influyentes dentro de la sociedad de acuerdo con las palabras de Nana, para ese día debíamos lucir lo más formal, presentables y elegantes posibles, así que para ello Nana me confecciono un Yukata de color negro bastante amplio y por supuesto con el enorme decorado de rosas que siempre distingue la mayoría de mi ropa formal además de los símbolos distintivos de nuestra familia.

Los días siguientes fueron bastante similares entre sí, llenos de actividades tanto de juegos como de lecciones todo eso sumado al frío, viento y Nieve, todo ello hacía que los días fuesen demasiado largos, pero a su vez bastante agradables debido a que era la única época del año en que podía pasar más tiempo con todos mis primos y adicional a eso adoraba el tiempo que ahora pasaba con mis padres día a día.

Al llegar el día de la fiesta imagine que la mayoría de los adultos se encontrarían ocupados y mis sospechas fueron confirmadas por Nana quien me dijo que debido a los preparativos todas las lecciones del día serían canceladas nuevamente, así que me pidió que después del medio día usará la vestimenta que había confeccionado para mí, debido a lo ocupada que Nana se encontraba solo paso a mi habitación para decirme aquellas palabras demás de darme los buenos días, más tarde al salir de mi habitación me apresure en llegar al comedor principal para desayunar, como todos los días Pyrrha se encontraba esperándome en el mismo sitio de siempre

‽ - Deprisa o se terminaran los dulces

• - Ya voy

El desayuno era igual de divertido como en los anteriores días, las conversaciones mezcladas de todos mis primos hacían más amena la convivencia con todos ellos, sin embargo, el día de hoy no podríamos jugar como en los días anteriores debido a que en este preciso día todos tendríamos que asistir a la tan esperada fiesta que los adultos habían organizado y debido a ello todos tendríamos que mostrar nuestros mejores modales a lado de nuestros padres

Después del desayuno todos mis primos y yo la pasamos platicando dentro del dojo principal sobre lo que haríamos una vez que la primavera llegase, lamentablemente mi hermano no se encontraba con nosotros debido a que Papa había pedido su presencia desde muy temprano, debo admitir que sentía un poco de tristeza debido a que mi hermano siempre pasaba más tiempo con mis padres que yo

Más tarde en mi habitación Nana se encontraba ajustándome el Yukata que había confeccionado para mí y al mirarme al espejo sentía mucha alegría al apreciar tan hermoso atuendo hecho por ella, una vez listo Nana me dijo que se encontraría muy ocupada así que me pidió que me mantuviera cerca del evento en caso de que mis padres requirieran mi presencia

Una vez que Nana salió de mi habitación tomé uno de mis libros y comencé a leer un par de páginas antes de salir, De pronto un fuerte golpe en mi puerta llamo mi atención

‽ - ¡Raidon te encuentras listo!

• - . .Si, lo estoy

Se trataba de Pyrrha quien ruidosamente había entrado sin permiso como siempre suele hacerlo

‽ - Vamos comenzarán a servir Mochi en el salón comedor

• - Si

Pyrrha siempre enloquece por los dulces y por supuesto el Mochi era uno de sus favoritos, no suelo comer esa clase de cosas debido a que Mamá dice que no son del todo saludables así que solo puedo probarlos cuando se celebra una reunión familiar o una fiesta, al caminar por los pasillos hasta llegar al salón comedor nos encontramos con algunas personas desconocidas dentro de él, al parecer invitados que pasaban por algo de comer o beber

Al sentarnos en nuestro lugar de siempre una dama Kusanagi de inmediato nos trajo una pequeña bandeja llena de Mochi y algunos otros dulces, bandeja que comenzó a ser atacada casi de inmediato por Pyrrha y su aterrador apetito que sin duda era divertido de ver, mientras Pyrrha comía sus dulces una dama nos había traído un poco de té, el cual sin duda prefería más que cualquier dulce

Poco tiempo después Pyrrha se encontraba por terminar toda la bandeja de la cual solo había tomado dos pequeños Mochis, entonces Suki se acercó hasta donde nos encontrábamos y nos dijo que debíamos estar presentes en la fiesta que se encontraba desarrollándose justo al frente del templo principal, por supuesto luego de recomendárnoslo se despidió de nosotros debido a que su padre quería presentarla ante gente importante

Sus palabras me recordaron que el día de hoy Papa recibiría invitados bastante especiales, lo sé porque el mismo me lo dijo días atrás durante mis lecciones, había imaginado que ese día Papa tendría que presentarnos a mi hermano y a mi ante toda esa gente, sin embargo hasta ahora Papa no ha pedido mi presencia solo la de mi hermano, de un modo u otro el pensamiento de tristeza surgía dentro de mí, me sentía triste por pensar en que mis padres seguían ignorándome pese a todos mis esfuerzos día con día

De pronto un ligero golpe en mi hombro me izó despertar de mi pensamiento y al girar mí vista la imagen de Pyrrha sosteniendo una nueva bandeja repleta de Mochis me devolvía la sonrisa

‽ - Vamos no te quedes quieto y démonos prisa, yo también quiero ver el decorado del patio

• - Entiendo

Al salir fuera del salón comedor nos dirigimos directamente a la plaza frente al templo donde se encontraban cenando todos los invitados, mientras caminábamos hasta el lugar algunos invitados y familiares fijaban su vista por un par de segundos sobre Pyrrha y lo que veían no era el Kimono rojo tradicional que llevaba puesto sino más bien les llamaba la atención la pequeña bandeja llena de Mochis que se había traído consigo

• - . Emm Pyrrha, ¿No crees que debiste dejar la bandeja?

‽ - De ninguna manera

• - Pero creo que llamas mucho la atención

‽ - No me importa

• - . . . .

Al llegar frente a la plaza del templo comencé a admirar el deslumbrante decorado de todo el lugar, toda la nieve del piso había sido removida y los alrededores habían sido limitados y decorados con pilares luminiscentes conectados entre sí con ramas de plantas y decoradas con flores de distintos tipos, en la punta de los pilares se encontraban llamas iluminando todo el lugar junto con algunas lámparas grandes en forma de círculos y de color naranja colgadas por toda la plaza

Todo el lugar estaba lleno de mesas cuadradas elegantemente decoradas con telas de color rojo y dorado, En el centro de la mesa se encontraba una vela dentro de lo que parecía ser una lámpara de cristal, la mayoría de los invitados ya se encontraban cenando así que al momento en que pasábamos a su lado no parecía importarles el hecho de que Pyrrha tuviese consigo su bandeja de dulces

Al escuchar algunos comentarios de los invitados me daba cuenta de que algunos de ellos usaban palabras en otro idioma, por otro lado, comencé a notar que cada uno de mis tíos se encontraban hablando con algunos invitados e inclusive parecían estarles presentando a mis primos, ver eso me hizo pensar en Papa y Mama quienes no había podido ver junto con mi hermano en casi todo el día

Mientras caminábamos por el pasillo que recorría toda la plaza buscaba con un poco de desesperación la mesa donde se encontraban mis padres y mi hermano, pero con cada vista que daba de lado a lado no parecía lograr nada debido a la gran cantidad de gente desconocida que había por todas partes, por otro lado, también me preguntaba porque Pyrrha se encontraba conmigo, ¿No debería estar cenando con sus padres justo ahora?

• - Pyrrha, ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

‽ - Claro ¿De qué se trata?

• - . ¿No deberías de estar haciendo compañía a tus padres?

‽ - Mmm no, Mama y Papa se encuentran ocupados con todos los preparativos de la fiesta, así que me dijeron que no podrían acompañarme en toda la noche, por ese motivo fui directo a tu habitación para ver si también te encontrarías libre

• - . Ya veo

Gracias a sus palabras entendí que debido a que mis padres no habían requerido mi presencia podía hacer compañía a Pyrrha para que así no estuviese sola, decidí ignorar mi tristeza y comenzar a alegrarme por estarnos haciendo compañía entre nosotros dos, al final de la plaza se encontraba una larga meza decorada del mismo modo que las demás pero esta era de forma rectangular con adornos de mesa mucho más elaborados y en la cual se encontraban sentados Papa, Mama y mi hermano junto con algunas personas desconocidas para mi

A simple vista mi hermano lucia algo aburrido como si no quisiese estar allí, las personas con las que platicaban mis padres lucían un tanto extrañas debido a su distintiva cabellera de color blanco o quizás plateado además de su intensó color azul en sus ojos, era la primera vez que veía rasgos tan intensos como esos, la mesa en la que se encontraban solo tenía sillas de un lado para que mis padres estuviesen frente a todos los invitados y además se encontraba completamente llena, sin duda no estaba planeado que me sentase a lado de ellos

• - . . .

‽ - . ¿Te pasa algo Raidon?, luces un poco mal

• - ¿Eh? No. No es nada disculpa

‽ - Hummm está bien, por cierto, donde nos sentamos, todo el lugar parece lleno

• - Tienes razón, mmm veamos…

ϔ - . Ho. . Hola

Aquella palabra provino detrás de nosotros y al escucharla reconocimos de inmediato de quien se trataba, así que al girarnos nos encontramos con un hermoso Kimono color morado bastante elegante usado por Umi, a pesar de que nos considerábamos buenos amigos Umi aun expresaba en su cara un poco de vergüenza ocasionalmente al estar frente a nosotros

• - Hola Sonoda

‽ - ¡Hola Umi! ¿Quieres un Mochi?

ϔ - ¡Eh! ¿Mochi?

‽ - Si están ricos jeje

Podía notar en el rostro de Umi una expresión de sorpresa al ver la pequeña bandeja que Pyrrha traía consigo, Nuestro encuentro con Sonoda Umi fue una sorpresa bastante agradable y muy afortunada ya que luego de saludarnos noto que no teníamos un sitio en el cual sentarnos así que nos ofreció ir con ella y con sus padres debido a que en la mesa donde se encontraban había alrededor de dos lugares vacíos, luego de escuchar sus delicadas palabras aceptamos de inmediato su gentil invitación

Al llegar a su mesa de inmediato nos presentó a sus padres quienes amablemente nos ofrecieron un lugar en su mesa así que al tomar Pyrrha y yo aquellos asientos quedamos justo al lado de Umi, Mientras esperábamos a que las damas Kusanagi nos sirviesen un poco de comida los padres de Umi comenzaron a conversar amenamente con nosotros

ʋ - Me alegra mucho poder conocerlos al fin apropiadamente, como ya saben somos los padres de nuestra querida Umi

‽ - Mucho gusto

• - Mucho gusto

‽ - Mi nombre es Kusanagi Pyrrha

• - Mi nombre es Kusanagi Raidon

ʊ - "Raidon", Tu eres el segundo hijo de Genma, ¿Cierto?

• - Si, Genma y Cinder son mis padres

ʊ - Ya veo. Ese Genma, no suele hablarme mucho sobre ti a pesar de que eres un niño tan bien educado

ʋ - Pequeña Pyrrha luces verdaderamente encantadora con ese atuendo

‽ - ¡Eh!, Gra. . Gracias. .

ʋ - ¿Qué edad tienen pequeños?

‽ - Yo tengo 7 años

• - Yo igual

ʊ - Vaya tienen la misma edad que nuestra Umi, me alegra tanto que se lleven tan bien, saben ella es demasiado tímida para hablar con las personas por esa razón me sorprende mucho que con ustedes ella pueda hablar con tanta normalidad

ϔ - ¡Mama! No cuentes esas cosas

ʊ - ¿Eh? ¿Dije algo malo?

ϔ - . mmm

‽ - jeje

• - . . .

Podía notar en sus padres una gran amabilidad la cual mostraban en todo momento, pero al mismo tiempo notaba la disciplina y educación que tenían la cual era bastante parecida a la que expresa la mayoría de mi familia, al seguir amenamente nuestra conversación comenzaron a preguntarnos acerca de nuestras escuelas y al parecer se sorprendieron bastante al escuchar que era el único que recibía educación en casa, pero después de unos momentos cambiaron de tema sorpresivamente, en ese momento una dama Kusanagi traía consigo nuestra cena así que una vez servida comenzamos a comerla, por supuesto Pyrrha aún se rehusaba a separarse de su bandeja de dulces a pesar de solo quedar algunos pocos, acto que provocó un par de risas a los padres de Umi

Su padre era de alta estatura y cuerpo delgado podía notar un aura de disciplina y amabilidad bastante única tanto que me parecía una persona admirable, su cabello corto y ojos negros lo hacían lucir bastante joven para su edad, por otro lado su mama es prácticamente todo un reflejo de Umi en cuanto a su cabello y ojos, ambos usaban ropa totalmente tradicional tanto el Yukata de su papa y el Kimono de su mama, debía admitir que al observarlos un pequeño pensamiento dentro de mí me hacía desear que papa y mama fuesen igual a ellos, por lo menos un poco

Al terminar de cenar pasamos varios minutos conversando con Umi acerca de la fiesta y de la comida, luego de unos minutos más las damas Kusanagi comenzaron a interpretar melodías de distintos instrumentos musicales ligadas a bailes tradicionales como parte del entretenimiento, en ese momento Pyrrha nos dijo a Umi y a mí que fuésemos a una de las salas de estar para poder hablar con más comodidad, y luego de que Umi pidiera permiso de sus padres para poder estar con nosotros nos dirigimos lo más rápido posible hasta aquel lugar

La pequeña sala de estar se encontraba totalmente vacía debido a que todos se encontraban en la plaza disfrutando de la fiesta así que al elegir una mesa cómoda y suave comenzamos a sentarnos en ella para poder hablar con más tranquilidad, de pronto Pyrrha se dio cuenta de que había olvidado su bandeja de dulces, entonces nos dijo que iría por una nueva al salón comedor y nosotros debíamos esperarla, luego de unos momentos de la partida de Pyrrha, Umi comenzó a lucir un tanto impaciente y bastante indecisa, daba la impresión de que quería preguntar algo, pero debido a su aun ligera timidez no podía siquiera decir alguna palabra

• - . ¿Ocurre algo?

ϔ - De. . ¿De verdad no asistes a ninguna escuela?

• - . No, a ninguna

ϔ - . ¿Por qué?

• - Papa dice que no son seguras para mí, además de que cree que no son lo suficientemente buenas para mí

ϔ - Eres muy inteligente, ¿Verdad?

• - . . Bueno de eso no estoy muy seguro, quiero pensar que soy bastante normal

ϔ - . . No lo creo

• - Eh, ¿Por qué lo dices?

ϔ - . .Esto, pues no creo que una persona normal pueda leer tantos libros tan rápido como tú lo haces

• - E. . .esto. . . ¿Eso es malo?

ϔ - . . chi, jeje por supuesto que es bueno ¿Porque habría de ser malo? jeje

Umi comenzó a reír por unos cuantos segundos haciéndome sentir un poco confundido

ϔ - . Lo siento, Lo siento no quería burlarme

• - No te preocupes, no es nada Sonoda-chan

ϔ - . . Hummm ya te lo he dicho, puedes llamarme Umi, como lo hace Pyrrha-chan

• - Lo ciento, es solo que aún no me acostumbro

Cierto, en su visita pasada Pyrrha nos dijo que ya que somos amigos debíamos comenzar a llamarnos por nuestros nombres, al principio Umi se sentía demasiado avergonzada de pronunciar mí nombre, pero poco a poco lo fue consiguiendo gracias a que Pyrrha la obligó a llamarme durante todo el día, por otra parte, yo seguía olvidando llamarla por su nombre, debido a eso Pyrrha le dijo a Umi que cada vez que lo olvidara ella tenía que hacer que yo lo recordará

ϔ - Por cierto tu Yukata es muy bonito

• - Gracias, Tu Kimono también es muy lindo

ϔ - . . Gra- Gracias…

En ese momento note un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas y al mirarnos a los ojos comenzamos a reír ligeramente

‽ - ¡Ya regrese!, Miren que conseguí

• - . Eso es…

‽ - ¡Sí! Son chocolates, tuve mucha suerte al encontrarlos dentro de uno de los refrigeradores, ¡Vamos tomen uno!

• - . .

ϔ - ¿Qué pasa Raidon?

‽ - . . .¿?

• - No es que pase algo, pero me parece que esos dulces son de…

Җ - ¡PYRRHA!

‽ - ¡Eh!, ¿Midori?, que suced….

De pronto Midori tomo el cuello de Pyrrha y comenzó a estrangularla, en ese momento me apresure a tomar el pequeño plato a casi caer donde se encontraban aquellos dulces, por supuesto Umi lucia bastante asustada al ver a Pyrrha siendo atacada de ese modo

Җ - ¡Por qué tomas sin permiso mis chocolates!

‽ - Eg. . . lo. .lo. . Sie. .nto

ϔ - ¡Pyrrha-chan!

• - Midori perdónala no creo que supiera que eran tuyos

Җ - No lo creo, deje perfectamente la nota que te dije que le pondría, así que no creo que no la allá visto

‽ - Ug. . Ug. No-No tenía. Ug. . Ninguna. .nota .Ug

Җ - ¿Cómo?

En ese momento Midori soltó y dejo caer al suelo a Pyrrha

‽ - Cof, Cof, Cof

ϔ - Phy. . Pyrrha ¿Te encuentras bien?

• - Creo que esta vez te excediste Midori

Җ - ¿Tu lo crees?, yo la veo bien

‽ - . . Cof…Cof

ϔ - Pyrrha-chan

• - . . .

Җ - Mmm debió de haberse caído la nota, muy bien, lo siento Pyrrha

‽ - . . Des...Cof...Descuida

Җ - Ehm y tu ¿Quién eres?

ϔ - ¡Ha! . . .a . . yo. . . mi, mi nombre es. . Sonoda Umi

Җ - Ya veo, mucho gusto Sonoda mi nombre es Kusanagi Midori

ϔ - . . En. . Encantada de conocerte Midori

Җ - Humm, por cierto ¿Qué hacen aquí?

• - Solo conversábamos, ¿Quieres unírtenos?

Җ - Claro, siempre y cuando sea más interesante que aquella aburrida fiesta

‽ - Descuida será interesante jeje, por cierto, si nos compartes de tus chocolates ¿Verdad?, eh, eh

Җ - . . ¡No!

‽ - ¡Ah!, ¡Oye!...

• - . Uff

ϔ - . . .

• - Descuida Umi-chan, Midori en realidad es bastante gentil, solo actúa de ese modo cuando se trata de Pyrrha

ϔ - . Entiendo

‽ - ¡Vamos! te lo pedí de favor además ya los tenemos aquí, solo comparte unos pocos vamos

Җ - No lo creo

‽ - ¡Por favor!

Җ - Mmm, ¡NO!

‽ - ¡Raidon!, convénsela por favor…. _"Puchero"_

• - Uf, Midori, ¿Podrías compartirnos de tus chocolates?

Җ - . . Claro, porque no

‽ - ¡Que!. . ¡Oye! ¿Por qué siempre me haces lo mismo?... "Puchero"

ϔ - . . jeje

Por supuesto, Midori solo se encontraba jugando con Pyrrha, luego de un momento todos nos encontrábamos sentados conversando entre nosotros acerca de cualquier cosa que se nos viniera a la mente, aunque por alguna razón Pyrrha no dejaba de hablar sobre comida y demás dulces, Umi cada vez sentía más confianza hacia nosotros, confianza que le ayudaba a poder hablar más amenamente con nosotros.

Más tarde un ruido comenzó a escucharse, prácticamente se trataba de aplausos provenientes de la plaza donde se estaba celebrando aquella fiesta. Entonces Midori nos dijo que probablemente la fiesta se encontraba por terminar así que pronto llegaría la hora en que los invitados se fueran, Umi al escuchar aquellas palabras de inmediato mostro una distintiva tristeza

Җ - Vamos Umi-chan, no te pongas triste podrás visitar a estos dos tontos cuando gustes

• - ¿Eh?

‽ - ¿Qué?, Estos dos tontos tienen su nombre ¡Si!, a-a…. espera así no era….

Җ - Como tú digas Pyrrha

ϔ - jejeje, Gracias Midori, así lo haré

En ese momento Pyrrha y yo nos dirigimos a abrazar a Umi, como una pequeña despedida adelantada, una vez que salimos de la habitación de inmediato notamos a varios invitados caminando por el pasillo principal el cual conducía directo hacia la salida, sin duda la fiesta había terminado y todos los invitados ya habían comenzado a retirarse, los padres de Umi se encontraban despidiéndose de Papa y Mama, entonces al vernos llegar a la plaza comenzaron a caminar hacia nosotros

Al llegar pidieron a Umi que se despidiera de nosotros para poder volver a su hogar, entonces volvimos a darnos un abrazo y nos separamos con las palabras en boca de _"Hasta luego"_, Entonces Umi nos dijo que nos volvería a visitar así que al perderla de vista por el pasillo la tristeza inmediatamente comenzó a invadirnos

Җ - Vamos alégrense dijo que volvería ¿No?

• - . Tienes razón

‽ - Cierto

Җ - Bien nos vemos, me iré a dormir

Al despedirnos de Midori nos dirigimos hasta la entrada del templo donde los padres de Pyrrha se encontraban esperándola, entonces justo en ese momento Pyrrha se despidió de mi para poder ayudar a sus padres a ordenar los objetos utilizados en el evento. Mientras caminaba por la casi vacía plaza donde había sido la fiesta solo pensaba en lo solo que me sentía, al final mis padres en ningún momento me necesitaron y por primera vez entendí lo doloroso que puede llegar a ser una despedida de un ser querido

¥ - ¿Pequeño?

• - Hola, Nana

¥ - . Que sucede, ¿Por qué esa cara?

• - No es nada

¥ - n

• - E, e, Solo me siento cansado y con mucho sueño

¥ - . . .

• - . De verdad. . . . es solo que ahora mismo me siento un poco solo

¥ - . . . Raidon

• - . . .

¥ - Mi niño, ven vallamos a cambiarte ¿Si?

• - Si Nana

Mientras caminábamos hacia mi habitación Nana no dejaba de mirarme de reojo, lo notaba debido a que hacía lo mismo, así que al entrar en mi habitación comenzó a buscarme un cambio de ropa y al encontrarlo enseguida comenzó a quitarme el Yukata que tenía puesto, Una vez listo para dormir Nana me esperaba a un lado de la cama con una sonrisa y una vez que me encontraba cómodo me abrazo y me beso la frente deseándome buenas noches, al verla salir solo podía pensar en lo triste que de verdad me sentía, pero no quería admitirlo así que solo cerré los ojos con la esperanza de poder olvidar aquella sensación.


	5. Chapter 5

Al día siguiente seguía sintiéndome un poco triste debido a lo de anoche así que después de la hora de la comida elegí dar un paseo por toda la casa en lugar de dedicarme a leer como siempre lo hacía, a pesar del fuerte frío que hacía debido a la nieve elegí pasar por los caminos fuera de los pasillos de la casa los cuales tardaba mucho en recorrer debido a la altura de la nieve y al hecho de que a cada paso que daba me hundía en la nieve dificultándome siquiera completar una pequeña distancia

Luego de varios minutos recorriendo distintas zonas y caminos de la casa me encontraba nuevamente caminando por encima de uno de los pasillos el cual reconocí de inmediato mientras caminaba por él, se trataba del pasillo un tanto antiguo que conectaba justo con aquel pequeño edificio abandonado que había encontrado días atrás, sin embargo esta vez sabía que era con más exactitud, Se les suelen denominar como fragua o forja y es el lugar donde se crean distintos tipos de metales entre otros materiales

En días pasados había encontrado un libro referente a este lugar del cual aprendí que es todo un arte la habilidad de forjar objetos e inclusive armas, lamentablemente cuando le pregunté a Papa acerca de este lugar solo recibí un _"No es importante"_ como respuesta, así que decidí no preguntar más al respecto, por otro lado, quería explorar un poco más este lugar y al hacerlo fui aprendiendo y conociendo herramientas de distintos tipos entre otras cosas

Al salir de aquel edificio me dirigí directo a mi jardín de siempre el cual se encontraba completamente cubierto de nieve e inclusive el pequeño riachuelo a un lado del jardín se encontraba congelado por completo, sin duda no podría venir a leer aquí hasta que llegase la primavera

Más tarde me encontraba leyendo tranquilamente en la biblioteca tratando de aprender un poco más sobre las distintas herramientas que había encontrado en aquel sitio, pero desafortunadamente no encontré información útil respecto al tema, solo algunas referencias y algunos ejemplos de armas o estructuras de hierro, Esa misma noche después de la cena le pregunté a Nana si sabía algo sobre ese lugar

¥ - ¿Aquel sitio?

• - Si, ¿Sabes a quien pertenecía o quien lo utilizaba?

¥ - Mmm en realidad no se casi nada sobre aquel edificio, lo único que recuerdo era que tu abuelo solía pasar mucho de su tiempo en ese lugar

• - ¿Por qué?

¥ - No lose, nunca tuve la oportunidad de entrar cuando estaba en función, cuando tu abuelo falleció fue quedando sin uso desde entonces, desconozco las razones

• - . . .

¥ - Si vas a estar entrando en aquel lugar solo procura no tocar nada peligroso ¿De acuerdo?

• - De acuerdo Nana

¥ - Bien, por cierto, sabes qué hora es

• - . E-e. . . ¿La hora de ir a dormir?

¥ - Humm Buen intento, pero no, es la hora de darte un baño

• - . . .

Con una expresión triste y un tanto molesta trate de escapar de las intenciones de Nana, pero como siempre ocurría fui arrastrado a la fuerza hasta el cuarto de baño sin oportunidad siquiera de negarme, simplemente odiaba tener que bañarme aun cuando no había hecho gran cantidad de esfuerzo físico.

Los fríos días continuaron su curso y gracias a que mis primos se encontraban aun de vacaciones escolares podía seguir pasando cada tarde de juegos en la nieve en su compañía. Últimamente Mama me ha añadido un par de lecciones nuevas las cuales no tenían nada que ver con la medicina sino más bien había comenzado a enseñarme a tocar el violín el cual era su instrumento favorito y por alguna razón quiere que lo aprenda a tocar lo más rápido posible para después aprender otra clase de instrumentos

Al principio me pareció extraño que Mama incluyera esa clase de enseñanzas a mis lecciones, pero el tratar de cumplir con sus exigencias y expectativas me izó no prestarles atención a aquellos detalles, Por otro lado, Papa cada día me exige más y más respecto a mi control de fuego, pero gracias a eso ahora puedo manipular con mucha más precisión mi fuego control, de ese modo la preocupación y temor que sentía cada vez que trataba de usar mi habilidad desaparecía poco a poco.

Nana no había cambiado en lo más mínimo mi rutina de ejercicios, así que solo me enfocaba en aprender de Papa y Mama lo más que pudiera, los días continuaron arduamente hasta la llegada de la primavera, sin duda era un gran alivio ya no tener que preocuparme del frío y por supuesto me daba mucha alegría el poder volver a leer en mi pequeño jardín, pero lamentablemente en días atrás había comenzado a sentir de nuevo ardor en mi pecho el cual me había vuelto a provocar preocupación.

Un día al despertar y encontrarme arreglando mi cama me preguntaba por qué Nana no había venido a despertarme como usualmente lo hace y mientras pensaba en ello el ruido de la puerta comenzó a escucharse así que al mirar en su dirección me encontré con mi hermano quien sonreía tranquilamente desde el pasillo

* - Vamos apresúrate hermanito hoy tengo mucha hambre y quiero llegar antes de que Pyrrha se vuelva a terminar todo el pan de melón

• - ¡Si! ya casi termino

* - Humm luces cansado, ¿Te sientes bien?, ¿Dormiste bien?

• - . . ¡Sí!, me encuentro bien, descuida no es nada

* - ¿Estás seguro? tus ojos me dicen lo contrario

• - . . E-es solo que dormí bastante tarde, de verdad no es nada

* - . . . Bien vamos

• - Si

Al caminar por los pasillos podía notar que mi hermano no dejaba de mirarme, debía admitir que sí, era correcto, esta misma mañana había despertado inusualmente cansado, me dolían los brazos y piernas además de que el ardor en mi pecho se había incrementado, me sentía asustado y aun así solo trataba de ocultarlo, en ese momento deseaba ver con todas mis fuerzas a Nana para contarle como me sentía

Al llegar al salón comedor mi hermano se apresuró a tomar un par de panes de melón y mientras los tomaba Pyrrha sorpresivamente había saltado a un lado suyo para después robarle la mitad de los que ya tenía en sus manos por supuesto la acción de Pyrrha y la expresión de sorpresa y enfado de mi hermano me habían parecido bastante graciosas, tanto que el evitar comenzar a reír a carcajadas había sido imposible de resistir

* - ¡ Pyrrha!

‽ - jajaja son míos

* - Ya lo veremos

‽ - ¡No puedes atraparme! jeje

* - ¡Deja de correr!

• - jejeje

Una vez que mi hermano decidiera rendirse y sentarse a comer, Pyrrha lo siguió enseguida sentándose delante de el para molestarlo aún más, en ese momento Nana entro al salón y se dirigió hasta donde nos encontrábamos, sin embargo, no precisamente para comer sino más bien para avisarme de que mis ejercicios del día de hoy se cancelarían junto con las lecciones de Papa y Mama debido a que el día de hoy tendrían que salir para asistir a una reunión importante

Nana por otra parte no podría estar conmigo al menos durante la hora de mis ejercicios debido a que estaría ayudando a mis padres a empaquetar algunos objetos que llevarían a dicha reunión así que prácticamente tendría el día libre y me dijo que lo usará como yo quisiera, sinceramente prefería recibir lecciones de su parte y de mis padres a tener que aprender por mi cuenta, tenía que admitir que en realidad me sentía triste debido a que Nana no estaría conmigo precisamente hoy, comencé a sentir un poco de miedo debido a que no me dio tiempo de contarle como me sentía

Luego de que Nana se despidiera y saliera de la sala Pyrrha y mi hermano permanecieron en silencio por un par de minutos

* - Hermanito el día de hoy tendré actividades extras en mi escuela así que es posible que no regrese hasta el anochecer

• - . . ¿De verdad?

‽ - Igual yo, perdónanos por no poder hacerte compañía el día de hoy

• - . No, está bien entiendo no se preocupen

* - Lo sentimos

• - De verdad está bien, solo asegúrense de contarme como les fue ¿Sí?

* - De acuerdo

‽ - Lo haremos

Me sentí un poco triste el saber que la mayor parte del día estaría nuevamente solo debido a que no sólo mi hermano y Pyrrha tendrían asuntos que atender, también algunos de mis primos tendrían actividades después de clases mientras que los demás saldrían con sus padres, sin duda sería otro día donde nuestra enorme casa estaría bastante vacía

Una vez que mi hermano y Pyrrha se despidieron de mi pensé en pasar a la biblioteca a recoger un par de libros para leer en mi pequeño jardín, al entrar en la biblioteca me encontré con mi tío Ren quien al parecer venía a regresar un par de libros

ᵴ - Oh, hola Pequeño Raidon buenos días

• - Hola tío Ren

ᵴ - ¿Bienes por más libros?

• - Si

ᵴ - Ya veo, mmm toma te lo recomiendo ¿No lo has leído o sí?

El libro que el tío Ren me dio era bastante pequeño y en la portada decía "Danza de Dragones", definitivamente se trataba de un libro el cual no había leído hasta ahora

ᵴ - No lo has leído aun verdad

• - No, aún no he leído ese

ᵴ - Que bien, me alegra poder recomendarte algo

• - Gracias

ᵴ - Bien debo continuar, estos libros no se regresarán solos sabes

• - Jeje claro que no

ᵴ - Jeje Hasta luego Pequeño Raidon

• - Adiós tío Ren

ᵴ - . . . ¡Por cierto!, ¿Te encuentras Bien? ¿Pequeño Raidon?

• - . Sí, me siento bien

ᵴ - ¿De verdad?, luces algo cansado

• - . Solo es un poco de sueño, anoche dormí hasta tarde por leer un libro

ᵴ - Hum ya veo, será mejor que no lo hagas a menudo

• - Tendré cuidado tío Ren

ᵴ - Muy bien, nos vemos

• - Adiós tío Ren

Por más que lo negara el día de hoy me sentía inusualmente cansado y por más esfuerzo que hiciese siempre lograban darse cuenta obligándome a mentir para evitar molestarlos por algo sin importancia ya que estaba seguro que pronto desaparecería este cansancio junto con el malestar que sentía en cuerpo y garganta.

Más tarde después de tomar un par de libros me dirigí hasta mi habitación a dejar el libro que me había recomendado el tío Ren para leerlo más tarde, una vez que me encontraba caminando por los pasillos de la casa comencé a escuchar una conversación proveniente de una de las salas de descanso, al principio había decidido no prestarle atención, pero mi decisión cambio al escuchar la voz de Nana salir de aquella habitación junto con la de Mama

Con un poco de miedo me acerque hasta la puesta de madera desde donde podía escuchar claramente aquella conversación, claro que savia que estaba mal lo que me encontraba haciendo, pero aun así sentía demasiada curiosidad como para resistirme

¥ - No ha sido correcto como lo ha manejado hasta el momento, que tal si provoca algo más que solo resentimiento

€ - Esa no es decisión nuestra así que no debemos de cuestionarla

¥ - Entonces va a seguir permitiendo toda esa falta de atención suya como de Genma-sama

€ - En lo que a mí respecta me importa más Kyo que Raidon, ya que es el quien heredara las responsabilidades de mi marido

¥ - . . Quiere decir que todo lo que le ha estado enseñando al pequeño es…

€ - Así es, solo por petición de Genma, pero al ver los buenos progresos que ha tenido me ha hecho pensar que, si será de utilidad después de todo, por eso mismo planeo que una vez tenga la edad suficiente se haga cargo de mis responsabilidades, estoy segura de que lo hará muy bien

¥ - . . Que pasara si él elije algo distinto

€ - ¡Impermisible!, no se lo permitiré, quizás mi marido elija que deba aprender, pero yo haré que elija lo que yo le diga

¥ - . . .

€ - Bueno esta charla ya no tiene sentido alguno, si no tienes algo más que reportar te pido que te retires Neo, aun debes terminar de empaquetar

¥ - . Entendido, con su permiso

€ - Adelante

¥ - Por cierto. . . Su hijo de verdad necesita más de su atención

€ - . . .

En ese momento escuche los pasos de Nana acercarse a la puerta así que trate de caminar lo más rápido y silenciosamente posible hasta la esquina de la habitación, justo en esa esquina se encontraba el siguiente pasillo así que pensé que me ayudaría a ocultarme, entonces al llegar rápidamente hasta la esquina me mantuve cuidadosamente mirando hacia la puerta por donde se encontraba Nana saliendo

De pronto la vista de Nana giro lentamente hacia donde me encontraba así que me oculte lo más rápido posible con la esperanza de que no me hubiese visto, a los pocos segundos escuche el fuerte suspirar de Nana quien continúo caminando por los pasillos en dirección al salón principal

Muchas dudas pasaban por mi cabeza, pensamientos e ideas de las cuales no sabía cómo interpretar, pero de entre todas ellas las palabras que había pronunciado Mama resonaban con mucha fuerza en mi cabeza las cuales me hacían sentir tristeza al saber que definitivamente el aprecio de mis padres hacia mi hermano era mucho mayor del que me tienen a mí y aun sabiendo eso no tenía ninguna intención de dejar de intentarlo, sentía con más fuerza la necesidad de volverme hábil en todo lo que mis padres me enseñaban, seguía sintiendo que era la única forma de ganarme su cariño.

Mientras caminaba en dirección a mi pequeño jardín el ardor en mi pecho comenzó a sentirse con un poco más de intensidad, pero debido a todos los pensamientos que sentía dentro de mi mente no le prestaba mucha atención, una vez que había llegado no sentía interés en leer sino más bien quería utilizar el tiempo libre que tendría para practicar un poco con mi fuego control debido a que sentía la necesidad de hacer algo más que solo leer

Entonces decidí dejar mis libros junto al árbol que da sombra a casi todo el pequeño jardín para dirigirme hacia el pequeño campo en donde realizó los ejercicios que Nana me encomienda, por alguna razón al practicar algunos movimientos de Papa comencé a sentirme más y más cansado más de lo normal, me parecía bastante extraño sin embargo no le di importancia ya que me sentía realmente motivado a esforzarme al máximo, De ese modo continúe hasta el atardecer

De pronto comencé a escuchar pequeños y ligeros susurros, suaves voces pronunciando palabras bastante borrosas e incomprensibles, por un momento pensé que se trataba de alguna broma de alguno de mis primos, sin embargo, al dar un vistazo a mi alrededor no podía divisar a nadie cerca de este lugar y tomando en cuenta que los susurros que escuchaba provenían de distintas direcciones definitivamente pensé que algo malo me estaba pasando

Justo en el momento en que me encontraba por marcharme el extraño susurro comenzó a escucharse más claro, hasta convertirse en una voz fina, delicada y muy agradable la cual comenzaba a llamarme por mi nombre, para cuando me di cuenta me encontraba totalmente inmóvil en medio de aquel campo admirando la belleza del cielo y sus nubes, se sentía como si Nana se encontrase cantándome una bella canción, me encontraba totalmente cautivado por ella, tanto como para no querer siquiera pensar en nada mas

Pero de pronto sentí un ardor aún más intenso en mi pecho seguido de una toz muy fuerte, pero a pesar de eso me seguía sintiendo bien, el bello susurrar me mantenía bien, miré hacia el suelo colocando mis manos en mi boca debido a que aún me encontraba tosiendo, sentía mi vista pérdida sin nada fijo que mirar, no me importaba nada ni siquiera el extraño líquido rojo en mis manos, solo volví a mirar hacia el cielo deseando que esta sensación nunca acabará

Lamentablemente mi vista comenzaba a volverse más borrosa hasta el punto de no poder ver nada más, no me importaba nada, había dejado de sentir mis manos, mis pies, incluso el ardor en mi pecho

¥ - Ra….don…

¥ - ¡Rai….do…!

Ni siquiera me importaban los ligeros gritos de Nana, sentía sueño, mucho sueño y lo último que pude recordar fue que me encontraba tosiendo aquel liquido rojo descontroladamente… Sentía sueño, mucho sueño…

¥ - ¡RAIDON!...

**[[-NEO-]]**

¥ - ¡Cinder-sama! ¡Cinder-sama!

€ - ¡Neo! ¿Qué ocurre?

¥ - ¡Por favor! El pequeño el pequeño necesita su ayuda ¡Por Favor!

€ - Neo cálmate, dime ¿Qué ocurrió?

¥ - ¡Perdóneme!, n-no tuve opción, me pidieron que lo detuviera, pero lo he lastimado mucho, ¡Ayúdelo por favor!

€ - . . . Lo entiendo, ¿Dónde está?

¥ - En su habitación recostado en su cama, yo hice cuanto pude pero no funciona ¡Ayúdelo por favor!

€ - Bien iré para allá informa a mi marido y no lo divulgues ¡Rapido!

¥ - Si señora, pero por favor ayúdelo

€ - Claro que sí, no dejare solo a mi hijo

Camino por los pasillos desesperada y mientras lo hago comienzo a sentir miedo, no pensé que pasaría tan pronto, ¿Por qué hoy?, ¿Por qué justamente hoy?, ¡maldición!, ¡maldición!, _Rápido, Rápido._

‽ - ¡Hola Nana! ya regresé

¥ - ¡Pequeña!, ¿Q-qué haces aquí?, ¿No se suponía que llegarías más tarde el día de hoy?

‽ - Si, pero se cancelaron por hoy mis actividades jeje. . . Neo ¿Qué ocurre?, ¿Por qué caminas tan rápido?

¥ - Perdóname pequeña pero tengo un poco de prisa, ¿Por qué no vas a dejar tus cosas? ¿Sí?

‽ - Si Nana

Al verla caminar en dirección a su casa continúe apresuradamente en busca de Genma-sama, hasta que en un giro de suerte me topé con él al doblar en uno de los pasillos

₢ - ¿Neo?, que ocurre ¿Por qué tanta prisa?

¥ - ¡Genma-sama!, Es Raidon el-él se encuentra muy mal, Necesita su ayuda ¡Por favor!

₢ - ¡Que!, ¿Qué sucedió?

¥ - . N-no pude detenerlo apropiadamente, Perdóneme

₢ - . . . Lo entiendo, ¿Dónde se encuentra?

¥ - Se encuentra con Cinder-sama en la habitación del pequeño

₢ - Bien vamos, no perdamos tiempo

¥ - ¡Sí!

En ese momento sentí un ligero alivio dentro de mi pecho, Estando Cinder-sama y Genma-sama ayudando al pequeño nada podría salir mal, pronto se pondría bien, pronto este dolor que sentía desaparecería, pero justo al darnos la vuelta en dirección a la habitación de mi niño

‽ - ¿Qué le paso a Raidon?

_¡Maldición! me escucho, pensé que se había marchado _

¥ - . No es nada pequeña solo sufrió un ligero mareo descuida, anda ve a dejar tus cosas que esperas

‽ - Pero dijiste que se encontraba muy mal

¥ - Solo exagere un poco, de verdad no es nada

Mientras trataba de convencer a la pequeña Pyrrha para que se fuera Genma-sama se encontraba ya a medio pasillo delante de nosotras, entonces al verlo comencé a caminar rápidamente para alcanzarlo, pero mientras lo hacía dirigí mi vista en dirección a la pequeña Pyrrha para asegurarme de que no nos siguiera, la pequeña se encontraba inmóvil y con su vista decaída

_Perdóname __Pequeña,__ pero no quiero que veas a Raidon en ese estado_

Al llegar a la habitación y entrar rápidamente en ella me asegure de cerrar la puerta debidamente para evitar que alguien más entrara

€ - Neo ayúdame con esto

¥ - Enseguida

€ - Genma sostén esta venda

₢ - Si

€ - Neo Limpia con un poco de agua esta parte

¥ - Si

Habían pasado tantos años desde la última vez que había sentido tanto temor. Además de eso se sentía realmente doloroso ver a mi niño en ese estado y más aún por haber sido yo la causante de sus heridas, Comenzaba a sentir unas enormes ganas de llorar, pero solo trataba de resistir para no hacerlo, cada segundo que pasaba era toda una tortura para mí

‽ - Ra- Ra, ¡Raidon!...

¥ - ¡Pequeña!

_¿Cómo logro entrar?, me había asegurado de cerrar la puerta _

€ - ¡Neo! ¡Sácala de aquí!

¥ - Vamos pequeña aquí no puedes estar

‽ - Pero-Pero Nana, Raidon que tiene ¿Por qué sangra?, ¿Nana?

¥ - Vamos debemos salir

Me vi en la necesidad de sacarla casi a rastras de allí

‽ - Pero Nana por favor dime ¿Qué ocurrió?

€ - Genma ayúdame con esto

₢ - Estoy en ello

Lleve a la pequeña Pyrrha hacia el salón principal lo más rápido que pude, mientras lo hacia su vista permanecía perdida y seguía repitiendo las mismas preguntas una y otra vez, cada momento que pasaba se encontraba más y más cerca de estallar en llanto

‽ - ¿Qué le paso a Raidon? el-él estaba sangrando ¿Qué le…?

¥ - ¡Pyrrha mírame!

‽ - El-el…

¥ - ¡Pyrrha mírame!

‽ - ¡Eh!

¥ - Raidon va a estar bien ¿Si?, Cálmate por favor

‽ - ¿De verdad?

¥ - Si, créeme

‽ - . . .Raid… _"sollozar"_

¥ - Pequeña, No llores, No llores por favor

Era inevitable, la pequeña Pyrrha había comenzado a llorar con todas sus fuerzas, lo único que podía hacer por ella era mantenerla abrazada hasta que pudiera calmarse, pero de pronto pequeñas lagrimas comenzaban a salir de mis ojos, las cuales causaron que dejara de retener mis emociones y en un instante me encontraba llorando desmedidamente junto con Pyrrha

Perdóname pequeño, de verdad perdóname no quise, no quise, no quise herirte, no tuve otra opción _"sollozar"_.

**[[-FIN-]]**

Esta oscuro. . . No puedo ver nada. . . No puedo abrir mis ojos. . . Siento mi cuerpo cansado y con mucho dolor. . . Siento heridas en mis manos y pies. . . Me encuentro recostado en lo que me imaginaba era la cama de mi cuarto, quizás nuevamente me he quedado dormido por leer libros en mi jardín, pero eso no explica el dolor que siento. . . Por más esfuerzo que hiciese no podía recordar nada

Solo vagos recuerdos venían a mi mente tales como el desayuno de esta mañana y una borrosa conversación entre Mama y Nana la cual tampoco podía recordar adecuadamente. Poco a poco logre abrir mis ojos y lo primero que pude apreciar fue la pequeña lámpara en el techo de mi habitación encendida al mínimo de intensidad, al intentar mover mi cabeza sentí un intenso dolor en mí cuello y nuca, lo mismo me sucedía al intentar mover manos y piernas, era como si todo mi cuerpo se encontrase totalmente golpeado, no entendía porque

A pesar del dolor que sentía seguía intentando moverme, quería al menos sentarme en mi propia cama, me preguntaba que me había pasado, porque me dolía tanto el cuerpo y sumado a eso tenía un ligero sabor a óxido en mi boca, venían a mi mente extraños recuerdos de mí utilizando un fuego de diferente color, oscuro era el color que podía distinguir, los recuerdos eran tan borrosos que pensé que en realidad se trataba de un sueño

Una vez que había logrado sentarme en mi cama comencé a ver todo a mi alrededor más claro, entonces al voltear a mi izquierda me sorprendió mucho ver a Nana dormida pacíficamente sobre mi cama, se encontraba sentada en una silla de madera y mantenía su cuerpo recostado a un lado de mí, al verla sentí una gran alegría así que lentamente comencé a levantar mi mano para poder tocar su hermoso cabello color negro y rosa

Al lograr colocar mi mano sobre su cabello comencé a acariciarlo con mucha delicadeza y suavidad, siempre he amado su aroma a vainilla el cual se volvía más intenso cuando sacudía su cabello, Mientras seguía acariciándola comencé a pensar de nuevo en que me había ocurrido, porque me encontraba adolorido y no podía recordar nada

De pronto sentí un ligero movimiento a un lado de mi cama así que al voltear me topé con la mirada de sorpresa de Nana quien de pronto comenzó a abrazarme con mucha fuerza, por supuesto sentía mucho dolor en cada pequeño movimiento que hacía con sus abrazos, sin embargo, podía escuchar de su parte un pequeño sollozar como si estuviera a punto de llorar intensamente lo cual no entendía por qué y sentía miedo de preguntar

¥ - Mi niño, Mi niño, Mi niño

• - ¿Nana?, ¿Qué ocurre?

Justo en el momento en que Nana se separaba de mí, me tomo de las manos y las cubrió con las suyas, no paraba de susurrar "Lo siento, Lo siento"

• - ¿Qué pasó?, ¿Porque dices eso?

¥ - . . .

• - ¿-?

De pronto se escuchó el abrir de la puerta de mi habitación muy suavemente así que al voltear para ver quien entraba me encontré con la mirada de Pyrrha quien al verme sus ojos de inmediato se tornaron llorosos y comenzó a casi correr hacia mí, no venía sola detrás de ella se encontraba mi hermano Kyo acompañado de Midori, Pyrrha al llegar hasta la cama se abalanzo rápidamente sobre mí para abrazarme y al hacerlo comenzó a llorar descontroladamente

Por supuesto seguía sin entender que pasaba porque todos ellos se encontraban aquí y por supuesto que hacía yo aquí aun acostado y con mucho dolor, de pronto mi hermano me tomo de la cabeza y comenzó a acariciar mi cabello gentilmente mientras que Midori permanecía frente a mi cama con una gran sonrisa, por otro lado, Nana seguía tomándome fuertemente de mis manos sin intenciones de soltarlas

• - ¿Qué sucede?, ¿Qué pasa?

* - Nos alegra tenerte de vuelta querido hermanito

‽ - Raidon. . _." sollozar"_ Raidon. . .

Җ - Es bueno saber que estas bien enano, no vuelvas a asustarnos así

¥ - . . .

• - ¿Eh?

Permanecieron todos a mi lado por varios minutos y en todo ese tiempo Pyrrha seguía reusándose a soltarme al igual que Nana, por otra parte, mi hermano solo me hacía preguntas relacionadas al cómo me sentía o si podía recordar algo, Midori solo se limitaba a mantener una gran sonrisa y hacerme las mismas preguntas que mi hermano

Cada momento que pasaba me sentía más confuso y ligeramente asustado, no tenía ni la más mínima idea de que había sucedido así que al intentar preguntárselos solo recibía más confusiones de su parte

Luego de varios minutos Papa y Mama entraron a mi habitación y por algún motivo pidieron a todos con excepción de Nana salir de ella solo por un par de minutos, por supuesto fue algo que les desagrado, sin embargo, no podían cuestionar a Papa, una vez solos Nana seguía sosteniendo mis manos y mis padres se colocaron a un lado de mí y comenzaron a hacerme preguntas tales como ¿Si podía recordar algo?, ¿Cómo me sentía? Y demás cosas relacionadas, por supuesto no podía responder a la mayoría de ellas debido a que no sabía que había ocurrido, seguía sin recordar nada

Al terminar con sus preguntas permanecieron en silencio por unos momentos, Nana continuaba con su vista pérdida y baja, Entonces Papa y Mama decidieron contármelo todo. Al parecer tengo alrededor de dos días durmiendo, por supuesto eso me sorprendió mucho, pero nada de eso me sorprendió más que el saber que justo aquel día el disturbio de sangre se izó presente en mí, me quede sin aliento al oír sus palabras y siendo sincero por un momento pensé que en realidad se trataba de un sueño, pero no era así

Me contaron que aquella mañana me encontraba practicando por mi cuenta mi fuego control cuando sucedió y fue Nana quien me encontró, entonces para cuando Nana se había acercado lo suficiente a mí, noto la sangre que tocia por mi boca y al intentar llamarme para ayudarme respondí de forma agresiva, de acuerdo con Papa me encontraba inconsciente pero mi cuerpo no, así que comencé a atacar a Nana con toda la fuerza que había obtenido mi cuerpo gracias al disturbio de sangre y por supuesto Nana se defendió e intento detenerme causando que se viera en la necesidad de tener que atacarme de forma sería

La razón por la cual sentía dolor en mi cuerpo se debía a la asimilación de sangre que mi cuerpo había tenido que hacer para regresar a la normalidad, pero sumado a eso también tenía los daños que Nana me tuvo que hacer para lograr detenerme y el daño más grave que me causó por accidente fue un ataque a mi pecho el cual término cortándome y provocándome una gran herida interna que afortunadamente Mama pudo detener

Nana al escuchar aquellas palabras apretó con más fuerza mi mano como si intentará decirme algo, Papa también me dijo que jamás me volvería a pasar debido a que mi cuerpo término de asimilar aquel estado el cual solo surge una vez en la vida de cada Kusanagi que lo llegaba a padecer, me sentí un poco aliviado el saber que no me volvería a pasar, pero al mismo tiempo me sentía triste, avergonzado de haber atacado a Nana y por supuesto sentía demasiado temor al imaginar que hubiese pasado si hubiera entrado en ese estado con mi hermano o Pyrrha cerca, sin duda si los hubiese dañado no me lo hubiera perdonado nunca

Mientras Papa continuaba explicándome más detalles, pensaba en alguna forma de disculparme con Nana, entonces Papa y Mama se acercaron a mí para darme un pequeño beso en mi cabeza cada uno, mientras lo hacían ambos me dijeron que las heridas también se curan con un beso, sentí una profunda alegría al recibir esa muestra de aprecio de parte de mis padres la cual no había recibido nunca antes, poco después se despidieron de mi pidiéndome que siguiese en cama para que terminará de sanar y antes de salir de mi habitación se disculparon conmigo por no poder pasar más tiempo a mi lado.

Durante un par de minutos permanecí en silencio esperando a que Nana me dijera algo. Pero conforme pasaba el tiempo ese algo no llegaba, solo permanecía ahí sin decirme nada

• - ¿Nana? . . . ¿Nana?, ¡Nana!, ¿Me escuchas?

¥ - Perdóname. . . Perdóname

• - ¿Nana? . . . Yo lo-lo siento

¥ - ¡Eh!

• - . . . Yo. . . Lo siento. . . Perdóname por atacarte, Perdóname por haberte causado problemas

¥ - . ¿Por qué? ¡No fue tu culpa!

• - Pero…

¥ - ¡Te falle!

• - . . . ¿-?

¥ - Mi deber es protegerte. . . No lastimarte

• - . . .

No sabía que decir, Nana seguía con su mirada pérdida al igual que con su cabeza baja. Entonces me solté de su mano y comencé a abrazarla con mucha fuerza

• - No fue tu culpa Nana

¥ - . . .

Nana al escuchar mis palabras parecía que se encontraba a punto de llorar, de pronto levanto un poco su mirada y comenzó corresponder mi abrazo de igual manera

• - Gracias Nana por cuidarme y perdón por causarte tantos problemas

¥ - . . .

Nana no me respondió solo permaneció abrazándome por varios segundos, al separarnos Nana trataba de limpiarse las pequeñas lágrimas que caían de sus ojos y mientras lo hacía trataba de mantener su linda sonrisa de siempre, de pronto un fuerte ruido proveniente de la puerta se escuchó, al parecer la puerta había sido abierta apresuradamente dejando pasar tras de sí a Pyrrha quien nuevamente corrió hacia mí para abrazarme, detrás de ella se encontraba mi hermano quien al verme mostró nuevamente su gran sonrisa

Nana en ese momento se levantó aun secándose sus lágrimas y nos dijo que traería un poco de té, así que me pidió que por nada del mundo fuera a levantarme de la cama, al salir de la habitación Pyrrha tomo su lugar y comenzó a tomarme de las manos, lucía un poco asustada y algo desorientada al igual que Nana

• - . ¿Pyrrha? . . . Me encuentro bien, descuida

‽ - . . . ¿De verdad?

• - . De verdad

‽ - Yo. . . No sabría qué hacer si tú desaparecieras…

• - ¿Pyrrha?

‽ - Yo te quiero mucho Raidon, mucho de verdad, eres como un hermanito para mí, un hermanito muy especial

• - . . .

‽ - "sollozar"

Solté una de mis manos que tenía entre las suyas y la llevé directo a su frente para así poder acariciar su cabello

• - No desapareceré

‽ - . . . Lo. . . ¿Lo prometes?

• - Lo prometo

En ese momento Pyrrha se abalanzo sobre mí para comenzar a abrazarme mientras que mi hermano se acercó más hasta mi para luego acariciar mi cabello

* - Te queremos mucho hermanito

A pesar de todo lo malo que había pasado me sentía feliz, realmente muy feliz por haber recibido tan notables gestos de aprecio de todos, lamentablemente mis padres me pidieron que tanto Nana como yo no debíamos de mencionar lo que verdaderamente había ocurrido, para todo el mundo lo que me pasó fue tan solo un accidente desafortunado.

Pasé alrededor de una semana más en cama hasta que mis heridas sanaran por completo, durante todo ese tiempo recibí visitas de todos mis primos incluyendo a un par de mis tíos, por otro lado, me sentía con muchos ánimos de continuar con mis lecciones, estaba más que decidido a volverme muy fuerte, estaba muy claro que tenía una nueva motivación para seguirme esforzando.

No sé qué me depare el futuro, pero si de algo estoy seguro es que no dejare de esforzarme nunca, No defraudare a mi familia y mucho menos a mis padres.


End file.
